Truth or Dare
by MisterRobbins
Summary: A simple game of truth or dare leads Lincoln and his older sisters on a journey into passion
1. Friday Night

Lincoln Loud drummed his fingers on the desk and watched the clock above the door. It was 2:58pm on a Friday. In less than two minutes, the final bell would ring and he would be free – free at last! – for the whole weekend. A hazy smile crossed his face as he imagined the two glorious days that lie ahead of him. No alarm clocks, no homework, just him and...whatever: Not having a schedule and doing whatever you feel like whenever you feel like it is the best part of the weekend. Sure, there's church on Sunday morning, but not _this_ weekend. His parents were taking Lilly, Lisa, Lola, Lana, and Lucy to visit Dad's aunt in Kalamazoo and wouldn't be back until Sunday night. That meant he'd get to sleep in _two_ days instead of one.

He trembled with excitement.

When the bell rang, he leapt up, hurriedly gathered his things, and whipped out of the room as quickly as he could, barely registering the fact that Mrs. Johnson was talking. Sorry, lady, you had me for five whole days...this is _my_ time.

Outside, the mid-October afternoon was sunny and cool. A light, chilly breeze rustled the fire-colored trees and pushed dead brown leaves along the street and the sidewalk. A man in a gray sweatshirt was burning a pile of leaves in his front yard across the street, and Lincoln took a deep breath, relishing the smoky scent as he pounded down the stairs. _It's Friday night and the world is my oyster!_

Kind of a funny saying, he thought as he started home. The world is your oyster. He understood what it meant, but...ah whatever. He didn't even like oysters; they tasted like cold snot.

He was passing the middle school's athletic field now. When he reached the front, he would stop and wait for Lynn and Luan. Maybe. He had a weekend to get started after all.

"Hey, Linc!" someone called. Lincoln turned just in time for a football to crash into his chest, bounce off, and land in the gutter. Ow! "You were supposed to catch it!" Lynn said as she crossed to the sidewalk.

"You didn't give me much warning," Lincoln said as he rubbed his chest.

Lynn went to the gutter, stooped down, and picked up the ball. Standing to her full height, she looked at him. "How much warning do you think the pros get at the Super Bowl?"

They started walking.

"You're forgetting one thing," he said.

"What?" She turned tossed the ball into the air, and caught it, stumbling back and nearly falling.

"I'm not a pro football player."

"Yeah, but you're a pro dork," she teased, and flicked his cowlick. Lincoln shrugged away and shot her a dirty look. "Who got the MVP award today, you or Clyde? Or was it one of your other dorky little friends?"

Lincoln pursed his lips. Lynn loved picking on him. He could handle a little teasing, but the thing is: She couldn't. Every time he threw a barb back, she'd get mad and storm off. Classic case of someone who could dish it out but not take it. Every once in a while when she went a little too far he'd snap and fire back, but those occasions were rare because he loved his sisters and didn't like to see them upset. Yeah, dorky, and yeah, probably stupid, but you work with what you have, and that's what he had. File a lawsuit.

"I bet it was you," she grinned, and nudged his ribs.

"Yup," he sighed.

"At least you'll finally have something in the trophy case," she snorted.

Lincoln threw out his elbow, but she danced away with a mocking laugh. "Missed me!"

At the front entrance, Lincoln leaned against the wall and waited for Luan while Lynn tossed the ball into the air and caught it. He crossed his arms and watched the stream of kids coming through the door, finally spotting his sister. She saw him, smiled, and waved. "Hey, Linc!"

He lifted a hand.

She walked up and hugged her books to her chest. "I heard a great joke today. Wanna hear?"

"Ugh, no," Lynn said, coming over.

"I wasn't talking to you," Luan replied dismissively. "I was talking to Lincoln."

They started walking. "Yeah, let me have it," Lincoln said.

"Alright, so three couples are at the pearly gates, two straight and one gay. Saint Peter says to the first man, 'You're so greedy that you married a woman named Penny, so you're going to hell.' He says to the next man, 'You're such a glutton that you married a woman named Candy, so you're going to hell too.' In the back, one of the gay guys looks at the other and says, 'Uh-oh, this doesn't look good, Dick.'"

Lynn snorted laughter and Lincoln blushed. He didn't particularly like when she told dirty jokes. "That wasn't half bad, chuckles," Lynn said as she ducked around Luan and pretended to knock an opposing player out of the way. "Stick to jokes like that and maybe everyone won't groan when you open your mouth."

"Did you like it, Linc?" Luan pressed, leaning in.

Lincoln shrugged. "I like your puns better."

"You're the _only_ one," Lynn said, and Luan shoved her away.

"I appreciate that, Lincoln. Not everyone can appreciate the quick-witted effort it takes to throw a pun out at the drop of a hat."

"You're quick-witted the way Leni is," Lynn said. Luan turned, and Lynn jumped back, laughing. Luan stalked forward, her ponytail swinging angrily. "Can't get me!" Lynn said, turning and throwing a taunting glance over her shoulder.

Lincoln sighed. "Come on, guys."

Luan's eyes flashed, and she pointed at her sister. "I know where you sleep."

Lynn rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna wake up with a rubber chicken in my bed, aren't I?"

Luna pursed her lips and cocked her head. Her cheeks were a deep red, whether from the wind or from anger, Lincoln couldn't tell. She turned, her ponytail whipping the side of her face, and caught up with Lincoln, who had slowed but not stopped.

"Sometimes that girl makes me want to take up boxing," Luan sighed.

"You should," Lynn said, falling behind them. "It's good for getting all your aggression out." She looked from her brother to her sister. "You and Lincoln would be about evenly matched."

Lincoln and Luan both ignored her.

They got home ten minutes later. Dad was loading suitcases into the back of the van. Inside, Lori was sitting on the couch, her arms crossed and her lips pouted. Leni was at the other side of the couch and in a similar state. Mom came in from the kitchen holding a plastic bag. "You'll just have to deal with it," she said.

Lori threw her head back. "This is literally going to be the most boring weekend _ever_."

"What's wrong?" Lincoln asked. He took his backpack off and hung it up by the door. Lynn ducked around Luan and bumped into him, nearly knocking him over. He tossed her an angry glanced, and she stuck her tongue out.

Mom sighed. "Lisa forgot to pay the cable bill, so the company turned it off."

"Which means no TV, no phones, and no internet," Lori huffed.

Lincoln's shoulders slumped. "But ARRGH!"

"How am I gonna watch the big game now?" Lynn asked.

"And how _I_ going to text Bobby?" Lori crossed her arms even tighter.

Mom shrugged. "You'll just have to make do."

"This is what happens when you, like, let a four-year-old handle the bills," Leni said, crossing her arms even tighter just like her older sister.

"One time," Lisa said from the stairs, startling Lincoln. "If you were in charge of the bills, we'd be living in a cave and drinking swamp smoothies while huddling around a fire for warmth." The little girl reached the bottom of the stairs and sat a duffle bag on the floor. Behind her, Lola and Lana argued as they came down. Lucy brought up the rear, as silent as a corpse...and as pale.

Fifteen minutes later, the six oldest Loud children gathered in the driveway and watched the van until it was out of sight.

"Thus begins our super boring weekend," Lori sighed.

"It's not so bad, bro," Luna said. "But I _am_ gonna miss VH1 Classic. They're doing a metal weekend." She sighed and looked at her feet.

"I literally have no idea what I'm going to do with myself," Lori said as she started back toward the house, "ugh."

Lincoln knew what he was going to do with himself. Read a comic. In his room, he stripped to his underwear, jumped onto his bed, and grabbed the newest Ace Savvy. Missing ARRGH would suck, but otherwise, he wouldn't miss the cable and internet. Not like Lori. He actually felt really bad for her because texting was all she ever did, so not being able to must be like the end of the world to her.

Oh well.

He dipped into his comic, and was still reading an hour later when someone knocked on the door. "Yeah?"

It opened and Luna stuck her head in. "Hey, bro, pizza's here."

Lincoln sat up straight, a smile forming on his lips. "Pizza?"

"Yeah, we ordered a pizza," Luna said matter-of-factly.

"Sweet!"

He jumped up, got dressed, and went downstairs. Lori was sitting on the couch with a plate in her lap. Leni was sitting on the opposite end of the couch, also with a plate. Lynn, Luna, and Luan were sitting on the floor around the coffee table, Lynn and Luna with their backs against the couch and Luan on the outside. An open pizza box sat on the table, and as soon as the smell hit Lincoln's nose, his stomach rumbled.

He dropped next to Luan and crossed his legs Indian style. He reached over, grabbed a slice, and took a giant bite, the good flavors of cheese and garlic flooding his mouth.

"Alright," Lynn said around a mouthful of food, "I have an idea. Since we got nothing else to do, why not play a game?"

"What _kind_ of game?" Luan asked.

A devilish smile touched Lynn's freckled face. Her eyes shone. "Truth or dare."

Lincoln choked on his pizza, and Luan absently slapped his back. "That's a kid's game," she said.

"Yeah? And we're kids." Lynn glanced at Luna, who was grinning. Something told Lincoln this idea was both of theirs.

"I-I don't know," he said, "knowing you guys you'll dare me to get hit by a car or something."

Lynn cocked her head. "You really think we'd do that?"

"Yes."

She giggled. "Maybe."

There you go.

"Come on," Lynn urged, "unless you guys would rather stare at the walls."

"Luan's right," Lori sighed, "it's a kid's game...but I'm literally bored to tears." She took a bite of her pizza.

"I'll play!" Leni chirruped, then her brow furrowed cutely. "Just don't make me do math questions. Math is _hard_."

Lynn fixed Lincoln with expectant eyes. "Linc? You in?"

They were all looking at him, and he withered under their eyes. "Yes," he finally said, "against my better judgement."

"Great," Lynn said, "let's start." 


	2. A Simple Game

Thanks for the encouragement, everyone. This is my first fanfic for The Loud House so I'm kind of nervous. I will be posting the chapters as they come back from my beta reader, so it could all be posted quickly or slowly depending. Again, thank you and I hope you stick around...things are going to get hot.

* * *

Five teenage girls and one adolescent boy sat around a coffee table on which stood an open pizza box and six plastic cups. Lori looked vaguely annoyed. Leni smiled widely. Luna's arms were crossed over her chest and her head was tilted back. Lynn sat forward, her shoulders squared. Luan sat on her knees, her hands resting on her legs and her back straight. Their brother, his legs crossed, looked nervous. His face was pale and a sheen of sweat stood out on his forehead. He blotted his moist palms on his knees and took a deep breath. He didn't know why he was so anxious. Sure, he fully expected Lynn and Lori (at _least_ Lynn and Lori) to dare him to do embarrassing stuff, but that wasn't all of it.

He suddenly didn't want the slice of pizza sitting on a plate in his lap.

"I'll go first," Lynn said, sitting up straighter and arching her back. She grinned wickedly at Lincoln, and he gulped. When she turned to Luna, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Luna," Lynn said, "truth or dare?"

Luna rolled her eyes up to the ceiling and thought for a moment. "Truth."

Lynn's smile flashed. "Is it true you shit yourself in the third grade?"

Lori laughed and Luna's face turned red. "Uh...pass."

"No," Lynn said, leaning into Luna's face, "no passing. You have to answer the question honestly."

Luna threw her head back and sighed. "Yes, I shit myself in the third grade. I was sick, though."

Lori covered her mouth with her hands. "I remember that. Mom had to bring her a new pair of pants. She left a brown trail down the hall on her way to the office."

Luna turned away from her giggling sisters and stared at the front door, or maybe the coatrack. Her cheeks blazed, and Lincoln felt bad for her. That _had_ to be embarrassing. He imagined how he would feel if he pooped himself in school, and shuddered. Lynn was looking at Leni now. "Your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Hmmm," Leni said, tapping her chin with her index finger, "truth."

"Is it true you wear dirty underwear every day?"

Leni gaped. "Gross! No!"

Lynn laughed mockingly and clapped her hands. "Lori says you do."

Leni shot Lori a dirty look. Lori's eyes widened. "I didn't say that," she said, shaking her head.

"Truth or dare?" Lynn asked, looking at Lori.

"Uh, truth."

"Is it true you've gone all the way with Bobby?"

Lincoln coughed as his sisters all looked at Lori with scrutinizing eyes. Lori looked around the room and uttered a nervous laugh. "Uh...no...not _all_ the way." She was blushing.

"Part of the way?" Luan asked, cocking her head.

Lincoln was beginning to feel really uncomfortable. He squirmed and tried to think of a way to beg off without looking like a flake.

"I'm not telling," Lori said. She crossed her arms.

Luna snickered. "I heard she tossed his salad in the girl's bathroom."

"Ew!" Lori squealed. "No!"

"I, like, walked in on _something,"_ Leni said.

Lincoln's face burned as Luna, Lynn, and Luan let out a chorus of _oooooo_ s. Lori's head whipped toward Leni. "You didn't walk in on _anything_." It was painfully obvious from the stricken expression on her face that Leni _did_ walk in on something. What, Lincoln didn't know, and he didn't _want_ to know.

"That's not what it looked like," Leni taunted, leaning in. "It looked like you were suc –" the rest of the thought came out muffled because Lori had clamped her hand over her sister's mouth. Luna threw back her head and laughed, and Luan snickered behind her hand. Lynn favored her second-oldest sister with raised eyebrows. "Sucking his dick?"

Leni, her eyes narrowing evilly, nodded. Lincoln's stomach felt strange and he looked down at his lap, his face and neck burning hotly. He would have gotten up and left right then but he was frozen in place. He suddenly wished Luna had left him in his room. Pizza wasn't worth _this_.

Sighing frustratedly, Lori yanked her hand away from Leni's mouth and crossed her arms. "That's _not_ what we were doing," she said.

"Lori plays the skin flute," Luna said, and then leaned her forehead against Lynn's as both girls laughed.

"She was, like, _really_ working it," Leni said with a half-smile.

They laughed harder.

"Shut up!" Lori yelled.

Waving her hand and shaking her head, Lynn tried to catch her breath. "Alright, alright...Luan...truth or dare?"

Luan looked like a doe in the headlights. Either choice would lead to embarrassment. "Uh...truth."

Lynn leaned across the table, a predatory look in her eyes. Lincoln looked away. This was going to be _bad_. "Is it true," Lynn said lowly, "that you watch porn on your phone at night?"

Luna laughed uproariously.

It is human nature to look into the maw of horror, pain, and suffering – like car accidents. Lincoln was human. He looked up at Luan. Her face was beet red and her mouth worked soundlessly. He could tell it was true, and that surprised him. Girls like porn, too?

"No," Luan finally said, her voice shaky.

"You're a liar," Luna said. She looked at her other sisters. "She does it every night. She watches the screen like" – here she opened her mouth and eyes as wide as they would go. Lynn, Lori, and Leni laughed cruelly. "The other night her headphones came out and it sounded like a barnyard. Bahhhh, moooo, oink-oink."

Luan bent her head and pressed her hands to her face to hide her shame. "I don't watch _that_ kind of porn," she said lowly.

"What kind of porn _do_ you watch?" Lynn asked.

Luan didn't reply, and Lincoln hoped she didn't. He really didn't want to hear what turned his sister on.

That thought sent a rippling pang through his stomach. _What turns my sister on._

"Regular stuff."

Lynn fixed her malevolent eyes on Lincoln, and his heart stopped mid-beat. "Lincy..." she said in a singsong voice, "it's your turn. Truth or dare?"

Lincoln opened his mouth but couldn't speak around the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. Lynn's smile widened sharply at his distress. "C'mon, Linc," she said, "truth or dare?" He looked around the table. All of his sisters were looking at him with twinkles in their eyes, and he felt like he was on fire.

"T-T-Truth," he finally stammered.

"Is it true you jack off in the shower?"

Lincoln's heart bounced painfully against his chest, and a hot flush crept across his body from the crown of his head to the tips of his toes.

Lori giggled. "Look at him, he's going to literally die of embarrassment."

He jerked his eyes from one sister to the next. He felt lightheaded.

"It's true," Luna said with a grin, "I've stepped in it."

"Gross!" Lori shrieked and threw her hands up. Lincoln felt two inches tall.

"I've always wondered what that white stuff in the drain is," Leni said. "That's what it looks like?"

Why? Why did he do it in the shower? He should have known better. Now they all knew...

"I better _never_ step in your stuff, you little twerp," Lori said, "or I will turn you into a human pretzel."

"You say that now," Lynn said, "but the next time you're taking a shower, you're gonna step in it on purpose."

"God, yuck!"

"Feel it squish between your toes..."

"Lynn, you're sick!"

Leni looked at her older sister with half-lidded eyes. "What's the matter, Lori, is Lincy's cum not good enough for you? You sure slurped Bobby's up."

Lori paled while everyone – except Lincoln – laughed. That's it, he thought, he was going to die...he was going to lay down and die from the humiliation.

Lynn took a drink from her cup and sighed. "Well...since everyone went truth on the first round...everyone's going dare this time."

"What about you?" Lori asked. "You didn't go."

"I don't have to, I'm the game master."

" _We're_ the game masters," Luna said. "Truth or dare?"

"But –"

"Truth," Luna said, grinning, "or dare?"

Lynn sighed. "Truth."

"Is it true you wrote Billy Mitchell a love letter with little hearts and everything?"

Lynn gasped. "No! I did _not_ do that!"

"His brother says someone with the initials L.L did," Luna grinned.

"It was Luan!"

Luan held up her hands and shook her head. "It wasn't me. I don't go for jocks."

"You wrote a _love_ letter?" Lori laughed. "With little hearts? Wow! Next you'll be buying him flowers and writing him sappy poetry!"

"It wasn't me," Lynn growled.

"Do you want me to make you a pretty dress?" Leni asked. "Ohhh, then we can do your hair and make-up!"

Lynn's face was as red as her jersey, and her eyes flashed.

"Awww," Lori teased, "Lynn and her Billy-boo-boo-bear."

"Shut up!" She whipped her head toward Luna. "I dare you to slap yourself across the face."

Luna crocked an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Do it. Chicken."

Luna rolled her eyes. She raised her hand, opened it, and tapped her cheek. "Ow," she said.

"Hard."

Luna pulled back and slapped herself harder. A meaty _smack_ resounded through the room. Satisfied, Lynn looked at Leni. "I dare you to break your sunglasses."

Leni winced. "But I _need_ them."

"Pfft," Lori said, "you never even wear them."

Leni sighed, snatched her glasses off her head, and snapped them. She threw the remains at Lynn. "There."

Lynn looked at Lori next. "You...dump your soda on your shirt."

"Uh...I'm not doing that."

"You have to."

"No," Lori said, "I don't."

"Then you can't play anymore."

"Fine." She got up, grabbed the pizza box and her cup, and went around the side of the couch. "You losers have fun." On the stairs, she threw a glance over her shoulder. "Buh-bye," she said in her fakest, sugariest voice.

Flipping her off, Lynn glanced at Luan. "Luan...what should I make you do?"

Luan's throat worked as she swallowed hard.

A mischievous smile spread across Lynn's face as it came to her. She whipped her head around, her ponytail swishing, and whispered into Luna's ear. Luna's eyes widened and she looked at her sister with furrowed brows. Lynn turned to Luan, her lips sucked in and her eyes dancing with trouble. Lincoln didn't know what she had in mind, but he knew that whatever it was, it was devious.

"Luan..." she intoned, "kiss Lincoln. With tongue."


	3. The Kiss

Luan's face fell. "W-What?"

Slushy ice flooded Lincoln's stomach. He threw a stricken glance at Luan, then to Lynn. "L-L-Lynn..."

"Kiss him with your tongue," Lynn said, cutting him off.

Leni's forehead crinkled and her eyes lowered. "Uh...that, like, might be going too far, Lynn." Luna crossed her arms and seemed to think about what her sister had just proposed.

"I-I-I can't do that," Luan said, "he's my brother! That's gross!"

Lynn spread her arms. "You gotta do it. Those are the rules."

Why would she dare Luan to do _that?_ "Lynn," he finally said, "no."

"You gotta do it, Linc," Lynn said.

He glanced nervously at Luan. When she looked at him, he quickly looked away, his heart thundering. "Please..."

"If you don't do it, I'm gonna beat you up," Lynn said. She looked like she was enjoying this immensely.

"Ugh. Okay." Luan drew a deep sigh. "Come here, Linc."

Lincoln jerked. "Uh, I, uh..."

"Do it, bro," Luna said. "It's not that bad."

Lincoln glanced at Luan. She was on her knees facing him, her hands resting on her legs. Her eyes were downcast and her face was a deep shade of pink. "Let's get this over with," she said miserably without meeting his eyes.

He looked nervously at Lynn, who was leaning intently forward. Luna and Leni watched with guarded curiosity. He swallowed and took a deep breath. Alright. Just...hurry up and get it out of the way. It'll be like getting a shot: Just close your eyes and wait until it's done.

Only this wasn't getting a shot at all: It was kissing his sister.

"Now, Lincoln," Lynn prodded.

"Alright, alright," he said. He got onto his knees and crawled over to Luan. She didn't look at him. He didn't look at her.

"Okay, you lovebirds," Luna said with a grin. "Pucker up."

Luan looked up at him, her lips a tight slash and her eyes pooled with misery...and something else? Lincoln blinked. "Guess we're gonna get tongue tied," she said in a vain attempt to lighten the mood, her voice barely above a whisper. "Get it?"

She leaned slightly forward, and Lincoln looked at his sisters in the hope that they would have a change of heart at the last minute. They all grinned and nodded.

Lincoln turned back to Luan, his eyes falling on her moist, pink lips. His heart crashed and his stomach quivered. He closed his eyes and leaned slowly in. Luan did likewise.

Their lips touched, and a tingle raced down Lincoln's spine. She opened her mouth, and he followed her lead. Their hot breaths mingled, and for a moment neither one of them moved. Then, shyly, Luan's tongue slipped over his bottom lip and curled against the tip of his. Lincoln's breath hitched. His heart was slamming so hard now he could hear nothing above it...not Lynn's heavy breathing, not Luna's "Wow," and not Leni's excited gasp.

Luan pressed her lips more firmly against his and sent her tongue curiously over his. Lincoln didn't know what to do; he had never kissed a girl before and they don't exactly teach this sort of thing in school. His instincts told him to do what she was doing, so he moved his tongue slowly against hers.

She cupped his face in her hands and deepened the kiss, their tongues dancing slowly together, touching, licking, tasting. His hand fluttered to her cheek. It was warm and smooth under his fingertips.

"Alright, you two," Lynn panted. "Knock it off."

The kiss became more urgent, more needy as both of their bodies began to respond to each other. Luan's loins were tingling, and she moaned into Lincoln's mouth. Lincoln's dick was pushing against the crotch of his jeans and beginning to leak.

"Hey!" Lynn cried. "Enough!"

Lincoln was jerked back to reality, and pulled away from his sister. Her face was a lovely red and her eyes shone with lust. She took big, deep breaths, her chest rising and falling. The corners of her mouth turned up in a slight grin.

He fought to catch his breathing; his heart blasted against his chest so hard it hurt. He was dizzy and hot, too; drunk on his sister's kiss.

Lynn snickered. "You guys liked it."

Lincoln couldn't bring himself to look at her, and neither could Luan, so they both stared at their laps.

"I liked it," Leni said.

"I'm not gonna lie, it was kinda hot," Luna said.

"Hey, Linc," Lynn said, "it's your turn."

 _I kissed my sister and I liked it,_ he thought, his body flooding with guilt. _What's wrong with me?_ God, and Leni, Luna, and Lynn all saw it.

"You heard me, Linc?"

Lincoln nodded. He suddenly felt like crying.

For a moment Lynn thought, then smirked. "Since you already got to first base with Luan, while not go to second? Touch her tit."

Lincoln's head whipped up. Lynn laughed. "Come on, Linc, you want to, don't you?"

He looked at Luan. She was blushing and trying not to meet his eyes. A tiny smile danced across her lips. She was beautiful.

Yes, he realized with a hot rush of shame, he _did_.

"Luan," Lynn said. "Unbutton your blouse."

Still looking down at her lap, Luan began to unbutton the front of her blouse with trembling fingers. A part of her couldn't believe she was doing this...and that she was _enjoying_ it. Lincoln was her brother! It wasn't right! Another part...a bigger part, even...didn't care that he was. The way he kissed her, the way he touched her...a shiver went down her spine, and her core pinched.

When the blouse was unbuttoned to her navel, she opened it, revealing her smooth, creamy flesh. Lincoln's eyes darted to her chest. She was wearing a simple pink bra that matched the color of her face. Her stomach was flat and smooth, and Lincoln found himself wondering what it would feel like under his touch...

"Alright, Lincy-winky," Lynn cooed, "touch Luan's boob. _Under_ the bra."

Lincoln swallowed hard and looked into Luan's eyes. They shimmered. He glanced down at her lips. Her smile sharpened. _She wants me to do it..._

He scooted closer and leaned back on his knees. Luan leaned forward and arched her back. Lincoln lifted his hand, but froze.

"Go on, Linc," she said breathily, "touch me."

Lincoln hesitantly pressed his fingers to her chest. Her skin was warm and soft, and it quivered with the gentle pounding of her heart. He looked up into her alluring eyes, and she smiled. He glanced at his other sisters. They were all leaning over the table like dogs eyeing a side of beef in a butcher shop window.

"Look at _me_ , Linc," Luan said, and he turned back to her. She stroked the back of his hand with her fingers, and his skin tightened. Never breaking eye contact, she pushed her bra up, and her breast came free. Lincoln's eyes widened and his throat went suddenly dry. It was pert and full, though smaller than the ones he'd seen in porn. Her areola was a light pink, and her nipple was erect.

Lincoln licked his lip.

"Touch it," Lynn commanded.

Lincoln's hand shook as he lifted it to her chest. He bit his bottom lip as he cupped it in his hand. It was warm and firm. Luan sighed and bowed her head. Her heart pounded crazily, and when it hit Lincoln that it was beating like that _because of him_ , his stomach lurched.

For a moment he simply held it, unsure of what to do. He glanced up at Luan, and their eyes locked. Slowly, so as not to hurt her, his began to rub, his palm kneading her nipple. She drew a sharp intake of breath over her quivering lips and closed her eyes. "I like that," she said breathlessly and tilted her head back, baring her slender throat. Lincoln had the sudden urge to kiss it, but restrained himself.

He stroked his fingertips across her nipple, and she drew a shuddery breath. "Lincoln..." she moaned, and the sound of his name falling from her trembling lips made his heart beat even faster. He broke, leaned in, and pressed his lips to her neck. She purred deep in her throat and ran her fingers through his hair.

Lincoln lost himself to passion and he kissed and sucked his sister's throat, his tongue lapping hungrily at her soft, supple flesh. He rubbed her nipple faster, and she began to pant. She could feel herself swelling and getting wet. Her sisters were watching and she should feel shame...it was her brother doing it to her and she should feel disgust...but she didn't, she felt only desire: It coursed through her veins like hot lead and pooled deep between her legs. She raked her nails down Lincoln's back and moaned when his teeth nipped her neck.

"He's gonna make her cum," Luna grin.

Lynn simply watched, her chest rising and falling.

"Lincy?" Leni said. "I think that's enough."

Lynn shook her head like a woman coming out of a trance. "Hey, hey, okay, knock it off, cut it out."

Luan swallowed hard and pushed her brother away. "Okay...no more..." she panted. She didn't want him to stop, but if he didn't, she would hit the point of no return, and she would have sex with him.

Lincoln took a deep breath. He was so hard he ached. God, if she hadn't stopped him, he might have kept going until...he didn't know, but he didn't want to think about it, couldn't think about it. He glanced nervously at Lynn, Luna, and Leni. What did they think of him?

Lynn was smiling. "Alright, now..."

Luna cleared her throat, and Lynn looked at her. "You're forgetting something," she said, and Lynn cocked an eyebrow questioningly. "It's _your_ turn," Luna said with a little smile. Lynn bowed her head.

"Since you like being such a perve," Luna said with a hazy smile, "touch Lincoln's junk."


	4. Heavy Petting

Icy claws of terror dug into Lincoln's heart. Lynn snapped her head around and fixed Luna with wide-eyed shock. _"What?"_

Luna nodded smugly. "You made him touch Luan's boob, so I'm making you touch his dick."

Scarlet rushed across Lynn's freckled cheeks. "No! I'm not touching him _there!"_ She threw him a glance, and he looked away, his hands reflexively dropping into his lap and covering the erection that still throbbed between his legs.

"What's wrong?" Luna teased, "afraid you're gonna like it?"

"No!"

"She's totes gonna like it," Leni said.

"I'm not gonna do it," Lynn said definitely and crossed her arms in punctuation.

"Then you can't play anymore," Luna said. "Go hang out with Lori."

Lynn glanced nervously at Lincoln, then to Luna. She _was_ afraid she would like it...the way she liked seeing Lincoln and Luan kiss. She really liked _that_...she wouldn't be moist if she didn't. She took a deep breath as she remembered all the times in the past Lincoln came into the hall in the morning with an erection pushing out the front of his briefs...all the times she caught herself staring down at it and wondering what it looked like...what it felt like. Warm, she imagined, very, very warm.

No. Come to think of it, she wasn't afraid she would like it. She _knew_ she would like it.

"Get lost," Luna said, smacking her arm. "You and Lori can compare Bobby and Billy-boo-boo-bear."

"Shut up," Lynn said. "I'm gonna do it."

Lincoln's stomach twisted. Kissing Luan was one thing...but letting Lynn touch his thing?

Before he could protest, Lynn ducked under the coffee table and popped up next to him. She looked as nervous as he felt. "Uh...I know it's awkward, but it's the rules," she said and scratched the back of her neck.

He opened his mouth to speak, but his mouth snapped closed when her hand dipped between his legs and cupped his package; her finger accidentally brushed across his sensitive tip and he jumped, nearly falling back but throwing out his arms and planting them into the carpet behind him.

Lynn's cheeks were bright red and her breathing was ragged. She swallowed and traced his outline with her middle finger. His breath caught as pleasure radiated out from his center and crackled along every nerve ending in his body. Lynn trailed her finger down to his soft sack, then slowly back up along his twitching shaft. Her eyes were wide and her lips parted: She looked a lot like Luna's impression of Luan watching porn.

"That's right," Luna snickered, "take your brother to second base."

Lynn ignored her; all that existed was the rigid thing under her fingers...so hot that its heat seeped through the denim covering it and kissed her fingertips. Her core burned with primal need; every instinct in her body told her to free him, pull down her shorts, climb on top of him...and bring her hips down...slowly down...until his body parted hers and sank into her waiting womb...

She glanced at Lincoln. His face was red and his eyes were muddled, his lips slightly parted and his chest heaving. He looked at her, and their eyes locked. She saw in them the same thing she knew he saw in hers: Shame...hunger...confusion...and passion. She flatted her palm against him and moved slowly along his length. His eyelids fluttered, and his arms gave out; he fell back against the floor and took a deep breath. When she reached his tip again, she felt something and looked down: A tiny dark patch had formed where his head touched the inside of his jeans. He was wet just like she was. She clamped her bottom lip between her teeth and made a kneading sound in the back of her throat.

"Okay," Luna said, "you're good."

Lynn pressed her thumb to the tip of his penis, pressed firmly, and made a slow, lazy circle. Lincoln's back arched and he moaned. "L-Lynn...stop..."

On some primitive level her body could sense his rising arousal, and it ached to join him.

"Lynn..." Luna said, "I said stop touching his dick."

Lincoln dug his heels into the carpet and flopped his head back against the floor with a hollow _clunk._ Lynn's fingers reached his zipper and started to pull it down. She was holding her breath now.

A plastic cup struck her in the side of the head, bringing her back from the edge. She threw a glance at Luna, who was leaning over the table. "I told you to knock it off!"

"I _knew_ she'd like it," Leni said with half-lidded eyes.

Lynn looked down at Lincoln, his body stretched before her and his erection pressing needily against his jeans. She didn't want to stop, she wanted to keep going. She reached out for him, but Luna threw another cup at her head. "Don't even think about it!"

Sighing, Lynn turned away from Lincoln and drew her knees up to her chest. Alright, okay, yeah, it's for the best, because she was _this_ close to losing her virginity to her brother, and that's a bad thing, right? Only hillbillies screw their brothers. Her eyes were drawn magnetically to his bulge and her heartbeat stumbled. Was it really _that_ wrong, though? They were related...so what? That only counted for making babies...

"What's the matter, Lynn?" Luna asked tauntingly, "don't wanna play anymore?"

Lynn looked at her. "I didn't say that," she said.

"Then give me a dare."

Lynn saw a twinkle in her sister's eye, and knew exactly what she wanted to do. Or roundabout. Lynn smirked. "Kiss Leni."

Luna's shoulders slumped. "What?"

Leni at up straighter, a shadow of doubt crossing her face.

"Kiss Leni. With your tongue."

That's not what Luna wanted to do...which is why Lynn dared her to do it. Lynn glanced at Lincoln. He was sitting up now, his hands folded in his lap and his head bowed. He looked like he was trying (and barely succeeding) to keep himself together. Oooooh, Lynn knew _exactly_ how he felt: One stiff breeze and she'd fall to pieces.

Leni and Luna both looked at each other. "I totes don't want to do this," Leni said.

"Neither do I," Luna said.

"Then you guys can go hang with Lori," Lynn said. She glanced at Luan. She looked a lot like Lincoln. "Me, Linc, and Luan will keep playing." She turned a sinister grin to Luna. She hoped they left...because when they were gone...

Luna sighed. "Alright," she looked at Leni, whose teeth were bared in a nervous expression. "Let's do this."

Lincoln looked up just in time to see Luna tilt her head and press her lips against Leni's. Leni's big, uncertain eyes went wide...then fluttered closed, her hand lifting to Luna's head and her fingers raking through her short brown hair. Luna got her knees under her and took Leni's face in her hands.

They looked like they were enjoying it. "Alright," Lynn said, "that's enough."

Luna pulled away and but still held Leni's face. They both smiled at each other. "Not bad," Luna panted.

"You're a good kisser," Leni said.

Luna stroked Leni's hair. "Get a room," Lynn grumbled. She wracked her brain for something to have Leni do. She glanced at Lincoln. He was still trying to keep from falling apart. It was kind of cute.

It would be even cuter if he _did_ fall apart.

"Hey, Leni," Lynn said.

"What?" Leni asked.

Lynn flashed a toothy grin. "Let Linc touch your pussy."

Lincoln's head shot up and Leni blushed. "Well..." she said, "I guess." She gave Lincoln a seductive look. "Do you wanna touch my kitty, Lincy?"

Why even lie anymore? Unable to look her in the face, he nodded.

Leni pushed up and came around the table with an exaggerated swish of her hips. She stood over him and looked down with a hazy smile. "Are you, like, gonna look at me?"

He forced himself to look up at her. Her big brown eyes were filled with love and tenderness. "You're like a shy little puppy dog," she said, "it's adorable." She reached under her dress, hooked her fingers into her panties, and pulled them down, wiggling her hips. Lincoln's eyes darted down as she slid them down her ample thighs, then followed them as they slid over her knees. She stepped out of them and kicked them aside. He looked at her crotch.

She was naked underneath.

Lincoln shivered delightedly.

"Go ahead," she said, "touch it."

Lincoln took a deep breath and reached out, his fingers grazing her fleshy inner thigh. It was warm and soft, like Luan's breast. She giggled. "Lincy, that tickles."

Swallowing, Lincoln rubbed his hand up, his fingers dancing along her skin. The higher he got, the hotter it got, his sister's natural heat caressing his flesh. He got onto his knees and Leni laid her hand on the top of his head.

His fingers brushed against her lips and his heart leapt. He turned his hand and pressed his palm against her, the very tip of his middle finger sinking slightly between her silky folds. The heat was incredible, and she seemed to get hotter by the moment. "Hmmmm," she said, twirling her finger through his cowlick. He moved his hand and dragged his finger along her slit. She was wet. That meant she was excited, right?

"That feels good," she purred.

"Alright," Lynn said, "no more."

Lincoln let out a disappointed breath. Leni pouted. "But, Lynn..."

"No more."

Leni stomped her foot and looked down at Lincoln. "Sorry, Lincy." She reached down, picked up her panties, and glared at Lynn. "You are _so_ not fun."

Lynn stuck her tongue out, then cast a sidelong glance at Luan. "Oh, Lu," she warbled, "I have a _good_ one for you." She looked at Lincoln: He was still kneeling, his chest rapidly expanding and contracting.

"What?" Luan asked.

"I want you," Lynn said, "to put Lincoln's dick in your mouth..."


	5. Going Down

Lincoln's shoulders jerked upwards and his back hitched, which made Lynn smile. She turned to face Luan, whose cheeks were burning brightly.

She was grinning, though.

Lincoln sat on his butt and took a deep breath. His stomach panged and his dick twitched. Luan crawled over and looked at him with dark, sultry eyes. His heart raced. "Luan, I don't know if..."

She pressed her finger to his lips and giggled. "You want me to, right?"

"Well...yeah...kind of, but..."

"And I _want_ to do it...so why not?"

Because the thought of her – and the others – seeing him naked scared the hell out of him...their eyes crawling over him, silently judging him, finding him deficient...small...

She pushed him back, and his body thudded against the floor. "Luan..."

"Shh," she said. She reached down and unbuttoned his jeans, then pulled his zipper down. He took a deep breath. He should protest...he should pull away...instead he allowed her to pull his briefs down...allowed himself to spring out in front of his sisters.

"Wow," Luan breathed. Lynn licked her lips. Luna and Leni craned their necks to get a better view, their eyes widening. He was _big_.

Lincoln lifted his head, but the look of adoration on Luan's face stopped him. She reached out and ran her middle finger down his length, the scrape of bare skin against bare skin making Lincoln's hips buck involuntarily. Luan lightly trailed her finger to and over his leaking tip; his precum was warm and sticky and made her insides quake.

"Luan..."

"Shhh," she said, bending over him, "just lay back...and enjoy it."

She wrapped her lips around his head and pushed down, taking the first inch and flicking her tongue against it. Lincoln drew a sharp breath through clutched teeth as the most agonizing pleasure he had ever known surged through his body. Her soft, warm lips grazed along his fevered flesh as the tip of her tongue caressed him, curling and lapping with gentle lovingness. Lincoln gripped the carpet in both hands and tried to regulate his breathing; he felt like he was going to pass out.

Luan moved her head down slowly, taking more and more of him. He swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes shut. She drew back a little, then jerked forward, her lips sliding all the way to the knot at his base. Lincoln cried out and bucked his hips, sending his tip against the damp silk of her throat's limit. She pulled back and worked her lips, a burning flood of saliva coating him and dripping down his staff. His eyes rolled back in his head and he clenched his teeth.

"That's really fucking hot," Luna said, shifting against the heat rising between her legs. Next to her, Leni licked her lips and pressed her hands into her lap. Her lips were starting to swell and she felt slick; it took everything she had not to touch herself. Lynn was on her knees, her jaw slack and her shoulders shaking as she took deep, unsteady breaths.

Luan bobbed her head down slowly, and Lincoln moaned, his body twitching like a bug that had been crushed against the pavement.

"Alright, Lu," Luna said, "you're gonna make him bust."

Luan brushed an errant strand of hair out of her face and pulled back slowly, agonizingly, and Luna had to wonder if she wasn't _trying_ to make him cum. She curled her tongue against his head and giggled at the way he tossed his head back and forth, his hips bucking insistently up as if in search of her kiss. _Wait...don't go..._

A shiver ran through his roasting body as the cold air touched his wet muscle; it twitched painfully, and for a second Lincoln feared that all of the pressure gathered in his stomach was going to come bursting forth like a geyser. He gritted his teeth and thought of baseball.

His sisters watched his distress with hungry eyes. Lynn in particular was affected. She was sucking great bursts of breath and jittering. She had never been more turned on in her life; it felt like her orgasm was pressing heavy against her lips, and all it would take to break it loose was one good _thrust._ She swallowed. Her throat was tacky and dry. She flicked her eyes up at Lincoln, who was still writhing on the floor; they travelled down his stomach and over the tuft of white pubic hair covering his mound, to his hard, throbbing dick. It was so _red_.

Like a steel rod glowing with heat.

She couldn't take anymore: She crawled to him on her hands and knees, her nose twitching rabbit-like as his musky scent found her nostrils. She breathed deep and let out a shaky sigh; her entire body thrilled at his smell.

Lincoln was no longer thrashing, but he was still panting, his eyes tightly shut. She reached down and laid her hand over his heart: He jumped and opened his eyes. She licked her lips again. "Hey, Linc..."

He opened his mouth to speak, but didn't have the power.

"I dare you to let _me_ suck your dick," she said. Before he could protest, she took it in her hand and wrapped her fingers around it. It was hot to the touch, and while hard, the skin was soft...smooth...like silk. Liquid formed at his slit. In the light in was a warm amber color and reminded Lynn of honey...warm, sweet, tasty honey...she leaned in and slowly ran the tip of her tongue across his head. His precum was sticky and salty, and Lynn moaned happily as its taste filled her mouth.

Lincoln squirmed, unintentionally driving himself against her teeth. She smiled and arched one eyebrow. "You wanna be in my mouth, don't you?"

His teeth were clenched as if he were in pain. "I-I-I don't know," he said miserably.

Lynn's lips hovered mere inches above his head, her breath puffing hotly against it. "Yes you do," she said, "you want me to suck you."

Lincoln shivered. "M-Maybe."

A wide grin cut across Lynn's face. She licked her lips slowly, pressed them together, and pushed them against his tip. "Lift your hips, Linc," she panted.

Lincoln took a deep breath. She put her hand on his stomach, and it rippled beneath her touch. "You're there...just lift your hips, baby...lift..."

Lincoln brought his hips up, and his head parted her lips. She licked it and worked up extra saliva which she swished against it. Lincoln's hips bucked again, driving himself even deeper. He was warm and full in her mouth, his flesh like satin and his tip leaking against her tongue. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she softly rubbed his stomach, her mind scattering and her body beginning to palpitate uncontrollably. She pulled slightly back, then thrusted down, taking him all the way to the back of her throat. Lincoln moaned and rocked his hips against her. She rubbed his stomach softly. _It's okay, Linc...relax..._

Luna and Leni watched Lynn slide slowly up his shaft, then surge down once more; both of them were panting. Luan watched with longing eyes as Lynn worked her way back up, then down again. Lincoln hissed and grabbed her hand; she threaded her fingers through his and they held each other tightly.

"He's gonna nut," Luna said, shifting. The crotch of her panties were soaked and clung to her burning lips.

"Ummmmm," Leni said and smiled. "I want to see it."

"Lynn," Luna said, her voice cracking with lust, "Lynn...k-knock it off. Let him up."

Lynn pumped faster. Lincoln gripped her hand so tight his knuckles were white. He dug his heels into the carpet and started to rock his hips.

"Lynn! You're gonna make him cum!"

Lynn pulled off of him and shot daggers at her. Strands of fluid, saliva mixed with precum, dripped down her chin. "That's the _point_ , Luna." She held Lincoln's dick straight up. "I want your cum, Lincy," she cooed, "give it to me."

"We don't _want_ him to cum yet," Luna said. "We aren't finished with the game."

Lynn stared down at Lincoln's rigid member with pouted lips. It was still clutched in her hand, and she grazed her thumb along his length, catching a bead of his delicious precum.

"Lynn! Let him go! _Now!"_

Lynn yanked her hand away and crossed her arms sullenly over her chest. On the floor, Lincoln fought to get himself under control. He was close again, and he tensed his body to keep it from shooting out. Any more of this, he thought, and he'd faint.

"Can I, like, be the dungeon master thingy this time?" Leni asked.

"After your next dare," Luna said.

"Okay," Leni chirruped. "What is it?"

Luna glanced at Lincoln. He was lying still now except for his rapidly lifting chest and his dick, which throbbed with every beat of his heart. She didn't want to keep torturing the poor guy by repeatedly bringing him to the edge and pulling him back. It was someone _else's_ turn, she decided.

"Let Lincoln finger you," she said.


	6. The Sweet Spot

A blush touched Leni's face, and she glanced at her brother, who was sitting up and struggling cutely to get his thing back in his pants, his teeth bared and his brows angled down in determination. She didn't think he heard.

"You good with that, or do you wanna go chill with Lori?"

"Uh-uh," Leni said, shaking her head. "I want to hang out with Lincy."

Lincoln, worrying at his zipper, heard his name and looked up. "Huh?"

Leni smiled and got onto her hands and knees. "I was just saying I want to spend time with you." She crawled slowly, arching her back and biting her bottom lip. Lincoln watched her come with a mixture of fear and excitement. Of all of his sisters, Leni was the most beautiful...and the sweetest. She was so good-natured and wholesome that he couldn't help but love her a _liiiiiittle_ more than the rest.

When she reached his side, She rose up on her knees and leaned back, her soft, half-lidded eyes fixing on him. "We have a new dare," she said.

Lincoln swallowed. _Faint...I'm going to faint..._ "What?"

She scrunched her lips and rolled her eyes. "Well...do you remember how you touched me earlier?"

Lincoln's head bobbed up and down. How could he forget his sister's soft, silky heat?

She scooted closer and leaned in. "We're going to do that again...but this time, you're going to put your fingers _in_ me."

Lincoln gulped. "I-I am?"

"Yep," she said and touched the tip of his nose. She drew her legs out from under her, sat back on her butt, and planted her feet into the carpet, her long, shapely legs bent at the knees. She splayed her hands on either side of her and leaned back. Lincoln's eyes widened: Up her dress he had the perfect view of her sex...pink, parted, and moist, her lips folded back from her very center as if in anticipation of being touched...by him.

She giggled at his wonderstruck expression. "Go on, Lincy."

Lincoln glanced at Lynn and Luan, who watched with longing in their eyes, then to Luna, who leered. He crawled in-between Leni's legs. She spread them wider for him. How was he going to do this? The position wasn't exactly the best.

Thinking fast, he stretched out on his stomach; her crotch was inches from his face...her heat and her warm, dank smell tantalized his nostrils. He looked at her for reassurance, and she nodded. He took a deep breath and reached out, his fingers shaking. She dug her heels into the carpet and tossed her head back, her blonde hair wavering like silk.

He laid his hand at the top of her split, and her hips jerked forward. She giggled. "Yes." Hot breaths blasted out of him as he slowly rubbed her first side-to-side, then down, trailing lower, his fingertips burning as they slid through her wetness. She moved her hips back and forth, her gasps and sighs rising with every inch he gained. His heart slammed, and every noise she made pushed him higher and higher until he felt like he was going to snap like an overtaunt cable. "Hmm...lower."

Lincoln swallowed and trailed down, down, closer to the source of her dizzying heat, closer to her most secret spot...the place she shared with no one else...

She arched her back and scrunched her shoulders. "Lincy..." she sighed.

His middle finger sank into a molten pool of moisture, and she hitched. "There!"

He licked his bottom lip and glanced up at her. A warm, golden look of rapture touched her soft face. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted. Would putting his finger inside of her hurt her? He didn't want to hurt Leni.

Sensing his distress, Leni rocked her hips. "Do it, Lincy...I want it..."

He pushed and his finger sank into her. They gasped together, her in pleasure and him in surprise. It was soft, hot, wet, like the inside of a cheek but better...much, much better. "Oh, Lincy..."

Her body molded around him, her walls undulating insistently against his finger. He pushed deeper and studied her angelic face for signs of pain or discomfort, but saw only delight. Someone took a hitching breath, and he turned to see Lynn and Luan pressing close to Leni's bent leg, their eyes big and their faces red. "H-Hey, Linc," Luan said, and looked at him. "D-Do you _really_ wanna make her feel good?"

Lincoln glanced at Leni's face: She was biting her bottom lip panting.

"Y-Yeah."

Luan and Lynn looked at each other and exchanged a wicked grin. Lynn turned to him and crawled closer. "Here's what you do," she panted. "Put your finger _real_ deep, and feel along her wall."

Lincoln swallowed and nodded. He pushed deeper into Leni's trembling core. Lynn leaned over, her breath hot on his neck. "Feel along it for the rough spot." Lincoln glanced at her, unsure. Lynn flashed a sharky smile. "Trust me...she'll blow her top."

Lincoln's fingers grazed fumblingly across Leni's walls, searching. She squirmed and rocked her hips. "That feels _really_ good."

"I can't find it," he said.

"Keep looking," Lynn urged.

Luna drew her knees to her chest and watched. She had the near irresistible urge to dip her hand between her legs and stroke her fingers along her lips until she came, but she fought it back. A small part of her was ashamed...but another part (every other part, really), was more aroused than she had ever been. Leni threw her head back and rocked her hips, her shoulders beginning to shake. "I think I feel it," Lincoln said.

"Rub it," Lynn panted.

Leni squealed and convulsed. She looked like she was close.

"Alright, time's up," Luna said.

Leni's butt lifted off the ground and she moaned.

"Stop, dude, you're gonna make her O."

Leni's entire body shook. "Too late," she said. Her arms gave out and she spilled to the floor, where she quaked like a plate of Jell-O, a string of strangled grunts puffing from here mouth. Lincoln fell back onto his butt and watched his sister cum with awe-filled eyes and the ghost of a crooked grin. She arched her back and clawed at the carpet as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through her body. Lincoln's dick throbbed against the inside of his pants; he wanted to take it out and put it in her _sooo_ bad, but he couldn't move, couldn't take his eyes from the sight of his beautiful sister's orgasm. I _did that,_ he thought with a flush of accomplishment.

Leni slowly came down from her high, her legs flattening against the floor and her heartbeat falling back into a steady rhythm. Her skin was warm and tingly. She felt like she was wrapped in a comfy blanket, and she hugged herself with a long, happy _hmmmmm._ "Where's my Lincy?" she asked.

"R-Right here," he stammered.

"Hmmmm. Come here."

Lincoln crawled over and stretched out beside her. She rolled onto her side and laid her hand on his face, her eyes brimming with love. "That was _really_ good," she said, and stroked his cheek.

"R-Really?"

"Um-hm," she said, running her fingers through his hair. "Best orgasm of my _life_." She leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose. "Now it's my turn to make _you_ cum..."

"Actually," Luna said, "you're the game master now. You gotta give _me_ a dare."

Leni pouted and flicked Lincoln's cowlick. "But I wanna make Lincy cum."

"Later. Give me a dare."

Leni sighed. "Luna, like, needs to lighten up," she told Lincoln, then grinned as an idea came to mind. "Oh, I know how to lighten her up!" She turned and looked at Luna, whose face was red. "Luna...let Lincy eat your pussy."


	7. Dining at the Y

Luna's blush deepened and she looked away, aware that all of her sisters were looking at her. She wanted to...have a dare with Lincoln...pretty much the whole time, but now that she had one, she didn't know if she could go through with it...especially with her sisters watching. Her stomach rolled and she hugged her legs to her chest. "I-I don't know."

"You can always go scrape Lori's bunions," Lynn said with a devious smile.

"Come on," Leni said. She was on her stomach now, her legs bent up behind her. She flicked Lincoln's cowlick. "It'll feel _really_ good."

"I wish _I_ got that dare," Lynn said truthfully, and eyed her brother's bulge, her small, pink tongue swiping across her bottom lip.

"Me too," Luan said, leaning forward to get a better view of Lincoln's erection and flushing at the memory of how it tasted in her mouth.

Luna chewed her bottom lip. She _wanted_ him to...she really, really did; she imagined what it would feel like and a shiver raced up her spine. "A-Alright," she said. She spread her knees, reached under her skirt, and pulled her panties down, lifting her butt off the floor and sliding them over her boots. When they were off, she kicked them away and closed her legs.

Leni grinned and patted Lincoln's stomach. "Alright, Lincy. Go make Luna shake."

Lincoln licked his dry lips and got onto his knees. Luna's eyes were filled with fear...and need. Lincoln suddenly felt very awkward. "Uh...if you don't want to, it's okay," he fumbled, glancing away. The reality of what they were doing, and what they had already done, loomed forward through the fog of his arousal, and he felt dirty. "Maybe...maybe we shouldn't do this anymore," he said.

He bowed his head in shame.

"What's wrong, Lincy?" Leni asked, getting to her knees and putting her hand on his shoulder. The soft, warm touch of his sister nearly broke him.

"It's not right," he said.

"What do you mean, Linc?" Luan asked. She came over and out her hand on his other shoulder.

"You're my sisters," he said, "w-we shouldn't be doing this stuff."

Leni threw her arms around his neck and drew him into a tight hug. "We're, like, the _perfect_ people to do it with, Lincy. We all love each other, right?"

"I love you," Lynn said, grinding her knuckles into Lincoln's scalp.

"So do I," Luan said and touched his leg.

"See? We all love you and you love all of us, right?" Leni asked.

"Of course," Lincoln said quickly.

Leni nuzzled his neck and pressed her lips against his ear. "Then why are you freaking out?" She ran her hands down his chest, and he shivered with delight. "It feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Then just...go with it." She nipped his earlobe, and his body jumped, making her giggle. "You made me feel _amazing_ , Lincy; why is there anything wrong with _that?"_

Lincoln opened his mouth, but couldn't think of a single thing to say. He glanced at Lynn and Luan, who both smiled at him. They made _him_ feel amazing...whether it was right or wrong...and he couldn't lie, he wanted them to do it again.

"You make Luna feel amazing?" Leni asked, rocking him back and forth. Lincoln looked up at Luna, and she smiled weakly. "She's just a little nervous," Leni whispered into his ear. "It'll be okay."

"Alright," Lincoln said. Leni hugged him tight one more time then released him. He looked at Luna again. "A-Are you ready?"

She blushed deeply and nodded. "Yeah. Are you?"

He nodded back. "Yeah."

For a moment neither of them moved, then Luna let go of her knees, scooted away from the chair, and laid stiffly back on the floor, her knees touching demurely. She took a deep breath to calm her shaky nerves; no one had ever seen her...down there...much less touched her.

Lincoln crawled over and knelt in front of her. He could sense her anxiety, and he laid a reassuring hand on her knee. Their eyes met, and he smiled warmly at her.

"Go on, Lune," Lynn said around a playful grin, "open your legs."

In Lincoln's eyes, Luna saw love, understanding, and acceptance. He was her brother, and no man – except for her father, maybe – would ever love her as purely and as totally as he did...no man would ever care as deeply for her as he did. With him, she could always be herself, and she would always be safe in every sense of the word, because he loved her.

She opened her legs.

Lincoln's eyes darted to his sister's bare sex. Like Leni's, it was pink and glistened with the dew of her desire. Unlike Leni, she had a narrow strip of curly black hair on her mound which put Lincoln in mind of a pointing finger. _Right this way, young lad..._

She had a mole on the milky white flesh of her inner thigh, and Lincoln's eyes were drawn to it.

"D-Do you like it?" she asked nervously.

He rubbed his hand over her knee and down her leg. "You're beautiful," he said, and a big, goofy smile broke across her face. "Thanks, bro. You're beautiful too."

Lincoln grazed his fingertips down the top of her leg as he got his knees out from under himself and stretched out on his stomach, his face hovering inches above Luna's spread lips. Her wet heat wafted against his face, and his rod trembled with the instinctual _need_ to press past her lips and fill her. He lovingly stroked her leg as he bent lower, his lips touching hers. She gasped, and a tremor ran through her body. He reached out his tongue and skimmed the tip along the soft, pulsating flesh between her folds, his taste buds thrilling at her light, sweet flavor. He licked again, deeper this time, slower, his hands tracing the outsides of her legs. She let out a deep breath.

He walked his tongue up her center, then down. His tongue dipped into her core, and her hips jerked. She ran her fingers through his hair and pushed herself against his face.

In her life, Luna had masturbated hundreds – if not thousands – of times, but the hot, pulsing sensations streaking up from her middle were unlike anything she had ever felt before: They were stronger, sharper, _hotter_. Her whole body prickled warmly, and her mind was approaching overload, all thoughts, all memories, all _everything_ scattering away as her synapses overheated with pleasure and began to misfire. She drew her teeth over her bottom lip and gyrated her hips while pressing Lincoln's face deeper. He flopped, swirled, and lapped his tongue, and red whorls filled Luna's vision.

Lincoln jumped when someone tapped his on the shoulder. He jerked his head up, his hand automatically wiping Luna's thick juice from his chin. Luan was kneeling next to him, and grinned. "You got a little something there, Linc," she said, and pointed to his chin.

Lincoln wiped.

"If you _really_ wanna make her feel amazing, lick here." She leaned in and hovered her finger over the top of Luna's slit. Lincoln tilted forward to see. "The little...nub thing...that's her clit, Linc. It's the main way to make a girl cum." A tiny pink organ poked out of a fleshy enclosure. He looked uncertainly at Luan, and she smiled. "Trust me."

"You done with the biology lesson?" Luna panted.

Lincoln looked at her clit for a moment. Would make her cum the way the little rough patch inside Leni made _her_ cum?

Only one way to find out: He bent and flicked his tongue across it. Luna gasped and her knees shook. Lincoln grinned and looked at Luan. She grinned back and gave him two thumbs up.

He turned back to Luna and dipped his head between her legs once more. He lashed her clit with his tongue and rubbed his lips against it. Luna's breathing became quick and shallow. One particular stroke hit her the right way, and her mouth and eyes flew open. She grabbed the back of Lincoln's shirt with both hands and held on with clawed fingers. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't move...she could only lie back and feel the pressure mounting in her loins. He was licking faster, more urgently, his hands creeping over her pubic mound and along the depressions between her thigh and groin. She started to thrust her hips against his face when she felt her climax beginning to stir deep in the pit of her stomach.

Lincoln took his hands away from her crotch, and a moment later she felt his finger swirling around the rim of her entrance. She raked her nails through his hair. "That feels so good," she said breathlessly. When it entered her, she began to fall. "I'm gonna go! Ooooh, I'm gonna go!"

Lincoln slid his finger quickly in and out and redoubled his assault on her clit.

When her orgasm came, it slammed against her like a deluge. A bomb went off in her stomach, and intense heat raged through her body. She arched her back and let out a throaty cry. In that instant she lost touch with reality: Her mind blanked enitely and her body went stiff, locking with her hips raised. For what may have been hours, or only seconds, she floated weightlessly through a warm, fuzzy void, a thousand scents, colors, and sounds forming a cacophony around her.

When she came back to herself, she was lying limply on the floor, her legs stretched out before her and her heart crashing violently. Her vison trembled, and her ears rang.

 _Wow...is_ that's _what it's like when a guy makes you cum? I'm never using my hand again!_

Lincoln's head appeared over her, his forehead crinkled in an expression of worry. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Luna tried to speak, but couldn't, so she simply nodded and smiled...a smile that turned into a laugh. He cocked his head.

"I'm _great_ , bro," she said. She took him in her arms and pulled him against her chest. "That was _so_ fucking good." She squeezed him tight and kissed his burning cheek. "Just as soon as Leni lets me, I'm gonna return the favor."

"It's Luan's turn," Leni said. Luna let Lincoln go and he sat up. Luan looked at her sister with hopeful eyes, her hands unconciosuly clasped before her in a gesture of supplication. Leni touched her finger to her chin, cocked her head, and rolled her eyes up toward the ceiling. "Hmmmm...what should I have him do to you?" she asked, tapping her chin. Light appeared in her eyes, and she grinned. "Oh, I know!"

She got up and went over to the TV stand. She knelt down, opened the cabinet, and rummaged around. Lynn, Lincoln, and Luan watched with open curiosity. She found what she was looking for, closed the door, and came back over, sitting Indian style next to Lincoln. "Here," she said, handing him a long, slim piece of black plastic...the Wii remote... "fuck Luan with this."


	8. Sex

Lincoln turned the remote over in his hands and looked up at Luan, who knelt before him and watched him with sparkling eyes and a naughty grin. He glanced at Leni. "It's...it's okay? It won't hurt her or anything?"

"Nope," Leni said. "In fact...do you know how it's, like, never there when we go to use it?"

"Yeah." The Wii remote had a bad habit of mysteriously disappearing, only to reappear hours or even days later.

"That's because some of us girls spend time with it...alone...in our rooms."

For a second, Lincoln didn't understand, then it hit him, and a big, goofy grin spread across his face. "Really?"

Leni nodded, then looked at Luan. "Have _you_ ever used it?"

Luan shook her head.

"It feels really good." She leaned close to Lincoln and licked his earlobe, the sudden wet heat making him shiver. "Especially when your brother does it for you." She ran her hands over his shoulders and down his stomach, stopping to squeeze his erection.

Taking a deep breath, Luan lifted her skirt and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her panties. Spreading her knees, she pulled them down her thighs, giggling at Lincoln's open, slack-jawed admiration. She settled on her butt, jutted her legs out in front of her, and then pulled them down over her long socks and her ankles, her skirt rustling and giving Lincoln the briefest flash of her girlhood. She balled them up and tossed them at Lincoln: They hit his chest and dropped into his lap. He automatically picked them up: The fabric was thin and blue with yellow trim; they were still warm from her body heat, and saliva obscenely flooded Lincoln's mouth. He swallowed then, before he could stop himself, he lifted them to his nose. Her smell clung to them...a sweet, clean, provocative scent that was made his rod ache...he was like a rabid dog with the taste of blood in its mouth.

"Luan," Leni said, "why don't you, like, get comfy?"

Luan raised an eyebrow.

"You know...lose the clothes," Leni said, and smiled tauntingly.

Luan glanced from one sister to the next. Luna and Lynn were sitting against the armchair, Luna with her legs crossed under her and Lynn with hers splayed out. They both shot her wicked grins.

But Lincoln smiled warmly, and that was enough. She unbuttoned her blouse, shrugged out of it, and flung it away. She reached behind her back, unclasped her bra, and then pulled it off, her supple young breasts coming free. A blush raced across her body when she noticed Lincoln making love to her with his eyes. He was so cute...

Next came the skirt. She unzipped the back and pulled it down. She was entirely naked now, except for her knee-high socks, and the carpet tickled her butt. Lincoln's eyes crawled over her, and she pushed out her chest. "Do you like my body, Linc?" she asked playfully.

Lincoln nodded.

"Then come get it," she said, and lay back on the floor.

Lincoln glanced at Leni as if for permission, and she granted it with a nod. He turned, crawled over to Luan, and lay on his side next to her, his eyes falling across her breasts. Her nipples were stiff and her areola was rimmed with goosebumps. She spread her legs and planted her feet into the carpet like she was visiting the gynecologist...or giving birth. Lincoln reached out and laid his palm on her warm stomach and glided his hand to her breast, where he tweaked the nipple with his fingers. She drew a sharp breath and looked at him with lustful eyes.

He tilted forward and she met his lips with hers, their tongues surging over one another. She rolled onto her side and caressed his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss, his hand falling on her breast and kneading it softly. She gasped and curled her tongue along his teeth. Her entire body was red and her eyes were muddled. She giggled and reached down, cupping him in her hand. Lincoln's back tingled, and he sucked a deep mouthful of her sweet breath. She squeezed and stroked, making Lincoln tremble.

"Okay...stop..." he said, pulling away from her.

"What's wrong?" she asked playfully.

He was close, that was the problem. "It's _your_ turn," he said, holding the remote up. "Uh, are you ready?"

She rubbed his cheek and ran the tip of her tongue along his bottom lip. "Yes."

She lay on her back and Lincoln propped himself up on his elbow. She looked at him and grinned. "Come on, Linc, Wii will have fun...you're totally in control..."

Luan always with her jokes.

He reached around her leg and pressed the smaller end of the remote to the top of her slit, unintentionally brushing her clit and making her tense. He swallowed hard, shifted, and trailed it lower, making her twitch.

"There!" she said, and he stopped. She looked at him with a beautiful smile. "Ready when you are."

He gripped the remote tighter and pressed experimentally, feeling give. She bit her lip and spread her legs even wider, Lincoln resting his elbow against the inside of her thigh. She rolled her head and wiggled her toes. "Go on, Linc."

He pushed, the remote sinking deeper and spreading her sticky virgin walls. Lincoln licked his bottom lip as he watched her face for reactions: Her eyes were closed and her forehead pinched cutely. "Tell me if it hurts," he fretted.

"It's fine," she panted quickly.

Leaning over, he slowly slid more of the remote into Luan's core, still watching her face. When he felt her sweltering lips brush against his hand, he started to pull back. Her face was fire truck red and she sucked heaving breaths through parted lips that shone in the overhead light. She was so beautiful...Lincoln ached to throw the damn remote aside, pull his member out, and thrust into her.

"T-That's good," Luan panted.

When all but the tip was out, he glided it forward, her chest bouncing. "Yes!" Her breasts looked so good...so pink and warm. He leaned in and wrapped his lips around her nipple, his tongue glancing the tip. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. "Oh, Lincoln." He pressed his lips more firmly around it and sucked as he smoothly stroked the remote in and out, in and out, his speed gradually increasing with each pass. After a while, Luan began to lift her hips to meet his thrusts.

"Lincoln...Lincoln...Lincoln..." she gasped. He accidentally raked his teeth along her nipple, and she hissed. "Yes!" Inferring from the hitch in her voice that she liked it, he did it again, and she jerked. "God, yes, Linc!"

He pulled his lips away from her nipple with an audible pop. It was red and throbbed from the stimulation. He glanced at her face. Her eyes were narrowed to slits and her cheeks blazed. "K-Kiss me," she said.

Leaning in, he joined his lips to hers and kissed her. She put her arm around his head and drew him close as she began to shake with her orgasm. She moaned into his mouth, and he licked her tongue, her teeth, her lips, his dick swelling almost to the point of bursting. He let go of the remote and grabbed a handful of her breast and he worked his tongue deeper into her mouth, his hips unconsciously rocking and his bulge rubbing against her leg.

Lynn jittered restlessly as she watched, a powder keg of dynamite moments away from blowing. Fuck this. She jumped to her feet, yanked her shorts and underwear down, and grabbed the back of Lincoln's shirt, yanking him away from Luan and throwing him roughly to the floor. His eyes were clouded and his face was bright red. He didn't seem to realize that she was kneeling and unzipping his pants, sliding them down, reaching into his underwear and bringing his dick out.

She threw one leg over his lap then shifted onto him, his tip brushing her lips. He snapped awake as she leaned in until their noses were almost touching and her sweet breath puffed against his lips. Her eyes were wide with a need bordering on desperation. "I dare you to have sex with me," she breathed as she lifted her hips and aligned their sexes. Her moist folds kissed his tip, and her heat flowed over him, increasing his own and pushing him close to the point of spontaneously combusting.

Lincoln dug his heels into the carpet and lifted his butt, prodding her with his head. Yes! God yes! Please!

She cocked her head and grinned. "Is that a yes?" she asked.

"Yes!" he jerked.

She brought her hips slowly down, and his head pushed into her, parting her virgin body and filing her narrow passage; Lynn laid her palms flat on his chest and jerked down, sheathing his entire length. They moaned in unison, Lincoln digging his heels into the carpet and thrusting his hips up. Lynn cried out and lifted up, her walls squeezing and stroking his aching member. She settled, her hips flush with his, and rocked forward. She brushed her lips to his and Lincoln flicked his tongue out. She kissed him, and he threw his arms around her, drawing her closer and spearing deeper into her womb.

"Lincoln..." she moaned, rocking in time with him.

Lincoln threaded his fingers through her hair and gazed deeply into her dark, narrowing eyes. She was so beautiful...the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. His ran his fingers along her scalp, pulled her close, and kissed her deeply. She cupped his cheeks in her hands and rocked faster, tiny grunts exploding into his mouth. She broke the kiss and bowed her head. "Lincoln...I'm c-close..."

He pressed his forehead against hers. "Me too," he whispered.

Their rocking increased...then Lynn's body stiffened. Her walls closed painfully around him, and that was all he could take: His load burst out of him in a geyser and gushed into his sister. Her body convulsed and a squeal escaped her lips.

Lincoln pumped again and again, his eyes rolling back into his head and his arms tightening around her.

As quickly as it started, it was over; Lynn lie atop him in a limp, quivering heap, her body jerking as aftershocks rocked through her. He peppered kisses along her shoulder and her neck. Her skin was salty and warm.

"Wow," Luan said, and for the first time Lincoln realized his sisters were surrounding them, Luan on one side and Luna and Leni on the other. They were all leaning as close as possible, their faces red and their eyes big. Luan was breathing heavy and Luna's jaw was resting almost against her chest. Leni ran her tongue along her bottom lip. "That was _really_ hot."

Lynn giggled and kissed Lincoln's shoulder. "I think our sisters want some too."

Luan nodded eagerly. Luna grinned. Leni touched her finger to her chin. "Hmmm...yes, please!"

* * *

I was thinking this might be the last chapter but it looks like everyone wants to see Lincoln have sex with the rest of his sisters. Should I end it here or keep it going? If I keep it going I'm going to have to write more and that might take a little while.


	9. The Family That Sleeps Together

Sorry it's been so long, guys. Hope you enjoy the new chap.

* * *

Lori Loud stretched and let out a long, shivery breath. Her face was flushed, her bangs were plastered to her sweaty forehead, and her eyes were closed, the lids fluttering as she took another breath and raked her teeth across her bottom lip. "I really wish you were here," she said huskily into her phone. Her legs were arranged in an M, her knees far apart. Her hand was down the front of her shorts, her fingertips lazily rubbing her hooded nub: It throbbed hotly under her touch.

"Me too," Bobby replied with a deep breath.

"I'm _literally_ soaking my panties," she said, and gasped as sensation radiated through her body.

Bobby's voice hitched. "I-I'm close."

She grinned and uttered a devious giggle. "Cum for me."

He moaned as he came, his grunts and gasps making her _so_ hot. She dipped her middle finger past her lips and rocked her hips. She hit her peak...but didn't fall down the other side. For some reason, she could never cum through manual stimulation – it had to be a dick or a tongue. Unfortunately, her dick and his tongue had moved out of town and she _very_ rarely got to get off.

Bobby's breathing was ragged and that made her smile. "How was it?"

"God, I made a mess."

She laughed and squeezed her thighs against her hand. "I'm pretty dirty too. I need a shower."

"Ummm. I wish I could join."

"So do I."

He sighed deeply. "Seriously, I made a huge mess, I have to clean up before one of my cousins wants to use the bathroom."

"Alright, boo-boo-bear," she said. "You know, if _I_ was there, I'd clean you up...with my tongue."

Bobby laughed. "Next weekend."

She nodded. "Next weekend."

When they hung up, she dropped her phone on her nightstand and took her hand out of her shorts. Her slick juices coated her fingers and glistened in the overhead light. She had the urge to lick them: She _loved_ the taste of Bobby's cum – it was _literally_ nectar – and she had been craving it for a long time now. Maybe she tasted the same. She brought her middle finger to her lips, opened her mouth, and slowly caressed her tongue along its length, her fevered body shivering as the sweet, heavy taste.

Alright, she needed a cold shower _now_.

She got up, grabbed her towel, and went into the hall on shaky knees. Her wet panties clung to her, and each step made her eyes roll back in her head. She started for the bathroom door, but froze when she heard one of her sisters cry out from the living room. Sounded like Lynn. Ugh. She probably broke her ankle playing football in the living room again. She _literally_ got on Lori's last nerve sometimes. The cry came again. Wow, it sounded like she was really hurt. Sigh. Better go see the damage.

Draping her towel over her shoulders, she turned and went down the stairs. Sucking up a lungful of air to speak, she stopped, laid her hand on the rail, and looked into the living room.

What she saw made her jaw drop.

Lynn was on top of Lincoln, their hips rocking against each other as they – gah – had sex. Leni, Luna, and Luan surrounded them, watching with shining eyes and scarlet cheeks. Luan was completely naked save for her socks. Lori was literally speechless. Her mind couldn't even spark a thought. It was a wet match in a dark cave striking impotently against a strip of flint.

Her knees gave out, and she sat heavily on one of the stair treads. Twenty minutes, she left them alone for twenty minutes and they were...they were having sex! She grabbed two of the spindles and pressed her face to the slats. Lynn and Lincoln moaned in unison as they shared an orgasm. The musk of excited teenage genitals filled the air and the spectating sisters all trembled. Lori watched wide-eyed, only vaguely aware that she was leaking into her underwear and that her heart was slamming against her ribs.

"Wow," Luna said, "that was _really_ hot."

"I think our sisters want some too," Lynn told Lincoln.

"Hmmm, yes, please!" Leni said.

Lori licked her lips. This was disgusting! It-It was unnatural! It was...

...so, so, so hot.

In the living room, Lynn rolled off of Lincoln and stretched out next to him, her breathing coming in ragged gasps. She could feel his thick warmth beginning to trickle out of her, and squeezed her legs closed to trap him inside. She glanced at him and grinned. His penis was red and shimmered with their mixed sibling love. It twitched, and she purred in the back of her throat.

Luan crawled into the hollow between Lincoln's legs and looked down at his slick rod, her tongue grazing her lower lip. "You gonna clean him up?" Lynn asked archly. Luan looked at her and smiled devilishly.

"Yup." She got onto her stomach and, as Lynn watched, she ran her the tip of her tongue up her brother's shaft. Lincoln moaned and shivered. She giggled, then took him in her mouth, moving her head down slowly. Lincoln's fingers threaded through her hair and guided her pace. When she pulled up, her lips were wet with her brother and sister. "Then I'm going to get him dirty again." She climbed onto him and kissed him, their tongues swirling around one another. "Linc?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can...can you be on top?"

He grinned and stroked her cheek. "Sure," he said.

She smiled, shifted off of him, and opened her legs. He got on top of her, slipped his fingers into her hair, and kissed her deeply, his head raking slowly between the velvety folds of her sex. Her breath hitched and she moaned into his mouth; her hands gripped the fabric of his shirt. Her heart caressed his aching member in sickening waves, and he felt dizzy from her kisses. His hand fluttered to her breast, and he cupped it, her hard nipple trailing along his palm. He moved his hand lower, down her sleek side, over the swell of her hip, along mound of her outer thigh.

"Linc?" she said breathily.

"Hmmm?" He kissed the corner of her mouth, her cheek, her delicate throat, needing to touch her, to taste her.

"I'm...I'm really..." she moaned as his hand slipped between her legs. "I'm really glad it's...you...to take my virginity."

"Me too," he said and shifted his hips. His tip pressed against her opening, poised to enter her at the slightest movement.

"You mean the world to me, Lincoln," she said and caressed his face.

He lifted his head and smiled at her. "You mean the world to me too, Luan." He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and pecked her lips. The forward motion propelled his head into her a fraction of an inch. Her eyes narrowed and her head tilted back slightly, exposing her throat. She grabbed his hand and held it to her left breast.

"Do you feel my heart?"

"Yes," he said. It pounded crazily against his palm.

"It beats for _you_."

She took his free hand in hers and threaded her fingers through his. "Do it, Linc," she moaned. "Join our bodies...join our hearts."

Lincoln thrusted deep into her, and she moaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain as her hymen tore. She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back as he withdrew to the tip, then surged forward again, striking the opening of her womb the way a clapper strikes a bell. She moaned and arched her back as he established a steady rhythm. It hurt, but it felt _incredible_ too. Each thrust tore a breathless grunt from her lips. She wrapped her legs around him, her heels digging into the soft flesh of his butt, and drew him deeper, her body crying out to be completely filled with her brother's love.

"Lincoln," she moaned as her orgasm began to bubble up from her depths.

"Luan..."

Their eyes locked. "I love you," she said as she reached the top of the mount.

"I love you, too."

That declaration knocked her over the edge: She was already falling into bliss when he released in her, his seed rocketing deep into secret and forbidden chambers, flooding her womb, sloshing against her walls like the sweetest lava. Her toes curled and her body shook violently. _"I...love...you,"_ she trembled.

A second spurt of Lincoln's cum shot into her, and her eyes rolled back into her head.

" _I-I love you too."_

When it was over, he remained on top of her, his member filling her and keeping his hot passion in place. Their hearts beat against one another. Luan squeezed his hand and he kissed her forehead. Her eyes shone and her smile was radiant. "Well, at least I know we'll never drift apart now. You know what they say: The family that sleeps together _keeps_ together."


	10. Fantasy

**Salutations! Apologies are in order for tarrying so long in completing this chapter. I was stuck for how to continue this story, but inspiration struck in the form of dear, sweet Leni, on whom this chapter will focus. I hope it finds you well - MisterRobbins**

* * *

Lincoln lay on his back, the carpet tickling his skin and his chest gently rising and falling as he sucked deep gulps of air. His muscles quivered as though he'd just spent the day playing football with Lynn, and his mind was clouded with hazy pleasure. He swallowed thickly and licked his dry lips, his head turning when Leni curled up next to him, her bare knees pressing against his leg. "Hi, Lincy," she said with a hum and laid her hand on his chest, her warmth spreading across his flesh.

"Hi," he said, his voice a breaking croak. His eyes met hers; they were big, brown, and sparkled like the sun-dappled surface of a muddled mountain lake. She scooted closer and ran her fingertips slowly up his chest and to his face.

She pressed a wet, burning kiss to his shoulder, her lips lingering and ragged exhalations puffing from her nose; her body trembled with excitement as she danced her fingers back down his chest and over his stomach. His member, hitherto flacid, stirred, literally, and Luna's breath caught: She knelt before him like a woman at an altar to a strange and carnal god, her face red and her lips parted in an almost pained expression.

Leni rolled her eyes up to his as she kissed lower, as she stroked lower, her nails raking his tender pubic mound and making his back spasmodically arch.

"Do you have a fantasy?" she asked as she glided her hand over his stiffening erection. His breath caught and the cloud in his mind grew denser. She wrapped her slender fingers around his shaft and rested her thumb against his tip; he was already starting to leak clear fluid, and she smeared it across his burning summit, her smile sharpening and her breathing growing quicker.

"N-Not really," he said. Thinking was hard. He tried to focus, but his train of thought went back to Leni, to the feeling of her slowly, reverently stroking him, to the sensation of her wet lips on his arm, to the sweet scent of her perfume. He was sure he had at least _one_ fantasy, but they were vague, indistinct, shadows glimpsed through rolling fog.

Leni leaned over him and started to kiss his chest, her fingertips playfully kneading his length, tracing every ridge and contour. Her hand shook, her breathing was faster now, her lips vibrating with tiny, quavering sounds of contentment, as though he were a particularly tasty meal and she a starving woman. She let go of his dick and cupped his balls, her lips molding to his nipple and her tongue darting coyly out to taste him. Her hair brushed across his skin like satin, and his hand fluttered to her back.

She propped herself on one arm and looked up at him with a drunken grin. "I do," she said. She swung her leg over him and shifted onto his lap, her lips scraping his head; passion exploded in his brain and his rocked consciously upward, his body seeking ingress into hers but only prodding her butt. She hummed, laid her hands on his shoulders, then ghosted them over his abdomen; a Cheshire grin curled the corners of her lips and her eyes gleamed, lending her the appearance of a sleek puma stalking wounded quarry. "A boy," she said, her hands flattening, "a boy to touch, a boy to taste, a boy to make cum."

Lincoln put his hands on her hips and squirmed, his dick aching to be sheathed in her body. His heart knocked painfully against his ribs and blood roared in his ears. He was not aware of Luan next to him, on her side and watching with blazing cheeks, not aware of Lynn kneeling inches from his head, or Luna breathing heavy and chewing her bottom lip in raging lust, was not aware that Lori watched from the stairs, her hands gripping two spindles and her face wedged between them, eyes wide and cheeks red. He was aware only of Leni - of her dank heat breaking against him, of her shaking hands, of how sharp her breathing was and how hotly her cheeks blazed.

"I've wanted a boy for _ever_ ," she said and leaned over him, her hands pressing his chest, her lips brushing his cheek, and her boling center faintly caressing his throbbing cock. She kissed his cheek, his jaw, his neck, her tongue poking out and sampling the salty flavor of his skin. She kissed the corner of his mouth, then full on the lips, the smell of her breath filling his nose and steeping his brain like an aphrodisiac. She tossed her hair to one side and kissed him deeply, her tongue creeping coquettishly past his lips and over his own tongue, exploring the inside of his mouth with girlish curiosity. He kissed her back, their tongues moving in a slow waltz, their saliva mixing and swishing back and forth from one mouth to the other. Low, long _ums_ drifted from her throat, and the immense satisfaction in them stroked Lincoln's passion.

She broke the kiss and pouted cutely. "No boys like me, though."

Lincoln frowned. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess 'cuz I'm dumb."

Before he could say that she most certainly was _not_ dumb, she kissed the tip of his chin. "I have _lots_ of love to give," she said, "and no one to give it to." She slid down with liquid grace and kissed his collarbone, then his Adam's apple. She trailed kisses down the center of his chest, her nose brushing his flesh. 'Can I give it to you, Lincy? Can you be my boy?" She kissed his stomach and ran her hands along his flanks; his spine tingled and goosebumps raced up and down his arms.

"Yes," he said in a breathy burst.

Leni hummed and slipped lower, kissing his mound and taking his dick in her hand. "Thank you, Lincy," she said.

Lincoln squeezed his eyes closed when he felt her hot breath against his tip. "You're the perfect boy. Cute..kind…" her tongue flicked his head and he jerked "...caring…" She licked slowly from his base to his head. "I love you."

"I-I love you t-too."

"You're amaz -" her words cut off as she took him into her mouth, her saliva coating him like hot honey and her soft, pillowy lips molding tightly around his length. He sucked a sharp intake of breath and his hands jerked to her head, his fingers threading in her warm hair. She slowly pushed down, and drew back when his tip poked the limit of her throat. Her tongue swirled and lapped on the way up, and she moaned in pleasure at the taste of his precum: It was warm and salty, like his sweat, but thicker, and sweeter too. She laid her hands on his stomach and pulled up, then bobbed down again.

Lincoln grazed his fingernails gently along her scalp and lifted his hips, desperate for friction. She pulled all the way up and looked at him, her eyes pooled with smoldering fire. Precum coated her lips and chin, and Lincoln had never seen her more beautiful than she was in that moment.

With a flourish, she crawled on top of him and planted her knees on either side of his hips. Her bangs hung in her face and she swiped them aside as she smooshed her chest against his, her face hovering inches over his. She tenderly stroked his cheek and stared into his eyes, her hips wiggling and their sexes aligning; their lips touched and her hair swept across his forehead: She breathed his air and he breathed hers

She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and hummed. "Will you have sex with me?" she asked.

Lincoln could only nod.

Her smile widened and she pushed herself up; she straddled him now like he was a horse and she a cowgirl. She splayed her hands on his chest and wiggled her hips; his head knocked at her opening, her leaking arousal dripping down his iron in sizzling rivulets. She brought herself down, her lips slipping over his head and her body hungirly taking his. He gasped at the knee-shaking sensation of her wet heat; her rippling walls parted as he passed, and Leni winced as if in pain.

"A-Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

She nodded. "Umhm. You just popped my cherry, that's all." She bent and pressed her forehead to his, her shining eyes wide with love and adoration; her hair veiled his face, shrouding them in their own secret garden of delight. "You're my first, Lincy," she said huskily and kissed the tip of his nose. She drew her hips back and then grinded them forward, her breath catching. ""Y-You're my only."

Her lips found his, and they kissed passionately as their bodies moved against one another, his up, hers down. She took his face in her hands and tilted her head left and right, her heart pounding and body already beginning to unravel; each thrust, each kiss his tip laid at the opening of her womb, every stroke of his tongue against hers brought her closer to her climax.

On the stairs, Lori's jaw hung agape as Leni and Lincoln coupled, their movements becoming quicker, needier. Leni leaned back, grabbed Lincoln's hands, and pressed them to her breasts, her head tilting back and her hair falling down her shoulders like a wedding veil. Hot, pulsing _pressure_ burst against the inside of Lori's stomach; her fevered flesh burned sickly and her heart throbbed like an abscessed tooth.

She needed release.

Licking her lips, she jammed her hand down the front of her shorts and started to rub her clit in quick, furious circles with a wet squelching sound. Her panties were soaked, her thighs were sticky, and her lips were swollen with desire. She had _literally_ never been this turned on in her whole life.

Leaning her forehead against the bannister, she drew a deep breath through her nose, the heavy scent of sex and hormones making her sigh. In the living room, Leni bucked wildly against Lincoln while Lincoln threw his hips up to meet her downward motions, each one eliciting a breathy, "Lincy…" from Leni and a strained grunt from Lincoln. Luna bit her bottom lip and slowly rubbed one of he breasts through her shirt; Lynn, in only her jersey and a pair of socks, squirmed her hand between her legs much like Lori was doing; and Luan laid one of her hands on Lincoln's arm, squeezing his muscles and trembling as her passion returned.

Lincoln's orgasm started deep in the pit of his stomach, energy gathering and forming in a tight, gaseous ball. He swallowed thickly and squeezed Leni's breasts through her dress as if by holding on he could keep from being swept away by the coming tide. Leni bowed her head and bounced faster, her breathing heavy, gasping. The ball grew bigger and bigger, swelling as more and more energy flowed to it; now it was pressing against the inside of his stomach.

"I-I'm gonna c-cum," he said.

"Me too," Leni moaned. "Cum with me."

He cupped her hips in her hands and threw his hips forward. He expanded painfully in her channel and cried out as his load shot up his shaft and burst thickly from his tip: Leni jumped a little and squealed as his scolding cum flooded her womb, its heat spreading from her center and knocking her into her own orgasm: Her body shook violently and her walls bore down on him, milking his shaft for every last drop. Leni's nails bit into the flesh of his shoulders and she moaned loudly, her messy blonde hair screening her face. Lincoln gripped her hips and lifted into her, sending one last spurt through the opening of her cervix. Her knees gave out and she fell against him, her face nestling into the crook of his neck and her body shivering as each one of her nerve endings flared with ecstasy. She pressed her lips to his pulse and jerked spasmodically. Lincoln laid his hand in the small of her back kissed her earlobe.

"I-I'm still cumming," he chattered, then giggled.

Shortly, she fell still, though stray aftershocks ripped through her and made her jump. Lincoln put his arms around her and hugged her, the feeling of her so _right_ and good.

"That was oh my _God,"_ she said.

"Yes it was," Lincoln said.

She drew herself up and touched the side of his face. Her eyes were filled with a stark sobirity - and desperate earnesty - that he had never seen in them before. "Thank you for sharing this moment with me."

Lincoln smiled and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Than _you,_ Leni." What she said about no boys liking her came back to him, and he brushed his thumb across the ridge of her cheekbone; she leaned into his touch like an affectionate cat "You're perfect in every way."

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes," he replied, "and I love you."

She smiled brightly and kissed his lips. "I love you too, Lincy!"

Lincoln opened his mouth, but Luna cut him off.

"C-Can I have my turn now? Please?"


	11. Beautiful Music

**Greetings. I apologize for the long wait. I've been quite busy in my personal life and have, therefore, been unable to write. It dawned on me that the one year anniversary of this story's publication is fast approaching, and that I would be remiss to not post an update. This is the second to last chapter - the next will be the final one. I hate to see such a wonderful thing come to an end, but end it must. Anyway, enough of my prattling. On with the show.**

* * *

Luna walked over to Lincoln on her knees, her cheeks a deep shade of scarlet and her eyes hazed with smoldering lust; her teeth clamped her bottom lip and her breaths came in short, quick bursts that made her small breasts quiver under the thin fabric of her purple shirt. Lincoln watched her come, his lungs expanding and contracting tightly in his chest and his knees quivering. He lay on his back, arms splayed at his sides in an upside down V, palms up and fingers curled like the legs of two dead bugs. He swallowed thickly, his throat dry and tacky, his heart beating unevenly against his ribs. His dick lay limp to one side like a wilted flower wet with the virgin dew of three precocious girls. His testicles were empty and drained; he wasn't sure he could go again.

Still, Luna came, her eyes locked on his flaccid rod like two heat seeking missiles honing in on their target. Lincoln suddenly felt like a wounded animal, lying helpless in the dust and dreading the approach of a sleek, sexy, horny panther.

When she reached his side, she stopped and stared down at his nakedness with open fascination, her teeth biting harder and her breathing coming faster, more ragged. Her soft, freckled features rippled with desire, and as Lincoln said a silent prayer that he had enough energy for one more round, she reached out with shaking hands and laid her palms flat on his stomach, the warmth of her touch soaking into his flesh and spreading out from his center like ripples in the surface of a pond. Her blush deepened and the corners of her mouth turned sharply up in a brawdy simper that knocked his heart off-kilter. She looked like she wanted to literally eat him, and the panther analogy returned.

With a suggestive twinkle in her eye, she splayed her fingers - like the claws of a big cat - and ran her hands slowly over his center, the fleeting kiss of her skin against his sending goosebumps racing up and down his arms. She bent, her back arching, and grazed her nails over his chest, giggling in that firm, sultry way of hers when he shivered.

"How does _that_ feel, bro?" she asked, her voice a low, raspy purr.

Lincoln licked his dry lips and flashed a strained smile. "Good." She leaned over and placed a wet, burning kiss to his stomach, and his dick twitched against his inner thigh. She trailed her lips up his body, leaving a hot streak of saliva in their wake. He swallowed again and glanced to his right; Leni, Luan, and Lynn knelt in a semicircle, looming forward and watching with insatiable hunger, all of them blushing, three little voyers keenly anticipating their sister's ritualistic defloration. His eyes went Luan's erect nipples; gooseflesh dimpled her pert breasts and light pink covered her cheeks. Leni grinned slyly like a little girl peeping through a keyhole, seeing something dirty, and liking it; her messy blonde hair framed her high cheek bones and wrinkles creased her rumpled dress, one strap sliding down her bare shoulder. Lynn, nude from the waist down except for her socks, gazed longingly at his dick, whining softly in the back of her throat like a bitch in heat staring out the front window at the boxer stud next door. Maybe it was his imagination, but he could smell their excitement, a hot, crotchy musk that was both disgusting and intoxicating at the same time.

Luna drifted her fingertips over his chest and kissed the dip of his sternum. She rolled her eyes up to his, smiled against his skin, then skimmed her lips to his nipple, her dank breath breaking across it and making him squirm. She flicked it with the tip of her tongue and then wrapped her lips around it, her left hand beginning to scratch lazy circles across his stomach. He gasped at the sensations flooding his body and unconsciously lifted his hips, his inflating member prodding the air. Luna released him, then trailed kisses up his neck, to his chin, the corner of his mouth. She panted now, the sweet taste of her breath filling his mouth and nose, fogging his brain. She pressed her lips to his, then tilted her head and kissed him deeply, her tongue clumsily lapping his and exploring the inside of his mouth with the undisciplined enthusiasm of a girl who didn't know what she was doing but wanted very badly to do it anyway. Lincoln gently took her face in his hands and swirled his tongue around hers. She pressed her palms into his chest and pulled back for air, her eyes half-lidded and her face flushed deep crimson. She took a deep breath, then attacked his lips again, her tongue zigzagging inside his mouth in a frantic pattern, tasting and knowing every nook, cranny, and crevice.

Her left hand moved jerkily down his stomach, her fingertips tracing the ridges of his body and her nails scratching, sending tendrils of pleasure into his aching dick. She wrestled his tongue into submission and took his shaft in her hand, her fingers curling around its girth and her thumb pressing into the pulsing cord at its base. Lincoln's breath caught and his mind scrambled with passion; he stared up into her narrowed eyes, their tongues tangled, lips fused. She gripped tight and, with teasing deliberation, stroked up. Lincoln threaded his fingers through her short, messy hair and slid his hips forward. She licked his tongue and squeezed his shaft, making him moan into her mouth. She smiled and ghosted the pad of her calloused thumb over his leaking tip, his sticky essence smearing his tightening flesh. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and nipped it with her teeth as she jacked him, her speed increasing and her grasp molding tighter. Lincoln closed his eyes and thrusted into her hand, his lithe frame quivering as his arousal grew, the feeling of Luna's hand spreading precum up and down his member sending his heartbeat into overdrive and making the base of his spine prickle.

Drawing back, she half turned, bent, and pressed her lips wet to his head. Lincoln opened his eyes and bit his lower lip, then sucked a sharp intake of breath through his teeth when she bobbed her head down, taking him deep into her mouth and caressing him with her tongue. He clawed mindlessly at the carpet as his nervous system went haywire with sensation, and barely noticed Leni taking his hand and weaving her fingers through his.

He touched the back of Luna's throat, and she lifted up, forming her lips flush to his dick and stroking him with the tip of her tongue. When she pulled back, he came free with a wet popping sound; the air was cold against his saliva-coated flesh and he winced at the chill.

Laying her palms flat on his shoulders, Luna threw one leg over his lap and mounted him. His dick brushed the hem of her skirt then disappeared underneath, into the baking heat rolling from between her legs. She was hotter than the others...hotter than the others _combined,_ her pussy trembling with toe-curling, eye-rolling, knee-knocking need - she watched as each of her sisters took their turn with their brother, getting just a little wetter every time, a little more fevered until her core boiled like the bubbling contents of a witch's sinful cauldron. The smell of her sisters' bodies, of their fluids mixing with Lincoln's, made her heady with cravings she vaguely knew existed in her but had never truly indulged. She swiveled her hips slowly, her burning folds kissing the tip of his dick, and brought their sexes together. Lincoln moaned at his sister's damp, searing heat and crushed Leni's hand in his grasp. Luna pinned his shoulders to the floor and started to sink herself onto him, but stopped, a look of uncertainty flickering across her face. Lincoln's tip touched her opening...all he needed was one swift movement and he would be inside, surrounded by liquid fire. He swallowed and looked up at her in confusion.

Darting her eyes shamefully away, she took a deep breath. "I, uh, I've never done anything like this," she said as though her inexperience was an indignity she could hardly bear to suffer.

Reaching his free hand up, he held her cheek in his palm, and she looked at him. "That's okay," he said, "a wise woman once told me it's not how well you play, it's how much fun you have playing." He flashed a lopsided grin. That _wise woman_ was Luna herself.

A sunny smile spread across her lips and she laughed. "You're a rad little bro, you know that?" she asked.

Lincoln couldn't suppress a proud beam. He wasn't perfect - he could be kind of timid and angsty sometimes - but he loved his sisters and he thought he did a pretty good job helping them with their problems. Only because he was passionate about it, though. He wasn't overly wise or insightful, but that doesn't matter much when you're really dedicated to something.

"He's a totes rad little bro," Leni said and squeezed his hand. He turned to her, and her eyes shimmered with love and devotion.

Lynn cocked a sly grin and nodded. "The best."

"And sexy," Luan said with a playful bat of her eyelashes.

Lincoln opened his mouth to reply, but his words cut off in a shocked _ahhhh_ when Luna sank herself roughly onto his dick. She gasped at the sting of him spearing her cervix and spreading her pelvis apart. She could feel every bump and ridge of him against her walls, and it both hurt and felt good at the same time.

Splaying her fingers on his warm skin, she lifted up a little, then came back down, their pubic mounds bumping. Lincoln yanked his hand away from Leni and held Luna's hips; her face hovered inches above his own now, her breath puffed hotly against his lips, the tip of her nose mashed together with his when she brought herself down, taking him to her limit and hissing in pain. Lincoln ran his hands over the soft swell of her butt, pushed her skirt up, and dug his nails into her creamy flesh, pulling her close.

On the stairs, Lori, kneeling, watched through the spindles like a convict in a prison cell. Her face blazed with color and her tiny breasts lifted with the roiling tide of her breathing. She slipped her middle finger into her entrance and swirled it around, her hot juices burning her flesh. With her other hand, she grabbed one of her tits and squeezed hard. She pulled her finger out and went back to rubbing her clit, faster this time, firmer, her head bowing and her heart slamming a frenetic beat. She was so close to cumming, to exploding into a million pieces and littering the living room like confetti. She opened her eyes to slits and moaned when Lincoln and Luna changed positions: She stretched out flat on her stomach, her butt lifted just enough for Lincoln to sheath himself in her oven. He grabbed her hips and rutted hard and fast, his head flopping back and a look of rapture settling upon his boyish features.

Lori caressed her little brother with her eyes, her gaze lingering on the curve of his hip and his flexing muscles. Luna laid her palms on the floor and buried her face in the carpet, a series of breathless _umfs_ tearing from her throat with each one of Lincoln's pumps. Leni walked over on her knees and ran one hand over Lincoln's back, while Lynn and Luna took up position on the other side, Luan pressing her bare breasts to his back and kissing his shoulder and Lynn kissing his arm, her hands rubbing his chest. He thrusted slow but hard, his nails digging into Luna's hips, the collision of their bodies producing a wet, meaty _thwack, thwack, thwack_. He ground his teeth and squeezed his eyes closed, his strong jaw setting and his flesh turning a deeper shade of red; he looked like he was teetering on the edge and one wrong move would send him crashing over the side.

Biting her bottom lip, Luna looked over her shoulder and threw her butt back into him; he doubled over and let out a breathless _umph_ that sent quivers into Lori's center. She rubbed faster, rushing toward her own climax, every molecule in her body being drawn to her stomach from which her end would explode forth like a hydrogen bomb.

Luna grabbed the carpet in both hands and rocked back into Lincoln; Lynn, Leni, and Luan ran their hands over his body, Leni and Luan kissing his neck. Lynn took his face in her hands, tilted her head to the side, and kissed him.

"I'm gonna cum," Luna panted.

So was Lori. She held fast to the spindle with one hand and bowed her head; it was coming closer, the scent of her siblings' arousal, the frantic music of Luna's swelling grunts, the steady slapping of naked bodies, the wet squelch of Lincoln and Lynn tongue fucking each other…

Lincoln gave one final thrust and moaned into Lynn's mouth, his body shuddering and convulsing with his orgasm. Luna yelped and jumped forward, his dick popping out and spaying thick, creamy cum across her freckled butt cheeks. It was too late, though; more oozed from her battered pussy and dripped onto the floor.

It was that sight, and the knowledge that her sister's fertile womb was even now being seeded by their brother's sperm, that shoved Lori into the most powerful orgasm of her life. She tossed her head back, ground her pussy against her hand, and let out a long, protracted cry that rang through the house like the midnight caterwauling of a cat being mated. Whorls of color burst across the backs of her eyelids and her body wretched violently as everything came out of her in a rush, her essence splattering her panties and leaking down the insides of her thighs in sizzling rivulets. She rested her forehead against the bannister and issued a broken trail of _uh_ s that slowly subsided as the waves of pulsating ecstacy withdrew, leaving her warm, tingly, and smiling. She hummed and shivered when an aftershock quaked through her. Wow. That was literally -

Her heart dropped.

She opened her eyes to find her brother and sisters all looking at her, the lust in their eyes mixed with horror, guilt, and shame.

Lori couldn't say why, but that - the uh-oh-we-just-got-caught-being-dirty-with-each-other expressions on their faces - was the hottest thing she'd seen all night.

"We can explain," Luna said quickly.

Lynn and Luan exchanged a worried glance, and Leni offered a weak, sheepish grin, her palms facing up.

Sighing, Lynn looked around at her sisters, then to Lori. "It's...it's exactly what it looks like."

Lori knew.

And it looked _yummy_.


	12. Family Values

**Once again, I sincerely apologize for taking so long. This is the final chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for reading and supporting this story over the past year and a half. I greatly appreciate it.**

Lori's grip tightened on the bannister and her lungs exploded for air; hot, burning passion flowed through her like superheated steam, and her lips stuck tackily together. She swallowed thickly and struggled to find her voice, but her slamming heart crept into her throat and blocked the way. Before her, her siblings stared back at her with wide, terrified eyes, their bodies frozen in place like victims of Medusa's gaze. Lincoln, hands planted on either side of Luna's head, favored Lori with a caught-in-the-cookie jar gape that made him look far younger (and oh God far, far hotter) than he was; Luna, her legs wrapped around his waist, blushed furiously and darted her eyes around the room as if in search of escape. Lynn, naked save for her socks, flashed a sheepish smile. Her chin glistened with a mixture of hers and Lincoln's saliva, and in her addled state, Lori saw herself going over, pushing the jock to the ground, and licking it off...slowly.

Instead, she gulped and found her voice. "W-What the hell are you literally doing?"

There was no force in the question; it came out weak, tepid, and broken, her hitching cadence betraying her abject arousal. A voice deep in the back of her mind screamed that the...activities...before here were wrong and disgusting, but her body ached to be included, to be stripped, touched, explored, and even kissed by four horny sisters and one virile little brother.

She shook her head to dispel the fog festering in her brain, and came down the stairs. Incest was wrong and gross a-a-and she had to stop this. God, someone might get _pregnant_. She was in charge here and, Jesus God, what would she tell Mom and Dad? She took her position as oldest very seriously and did everything in her power to justify the trust her parents put into her. She wanted to join in, but she wouldn't, couldn't, s-s-she didn't know, her mind was racing but her body was in the lead. She was more torn than she had ever been and her head spun, the heavy scent of her siblings' musk, her sweet little sisters' wombs stirred by her brother's thick, throbbing penis, made her reel. Her steps were unsteady as she rounded the newel post. Lincoln jumped off of Luna, and Luna sat quickly up.

Lori looked from one scolded face to another before finally settling on Leni. The blonde knelt beside the couch with her hands daintily on her knees and a tiny smirk playing at the corners of her mouth. Her face smoldered a lovely shade of pink that reminded Lori of spring flowers at bloom, and her eyes shimmered with a knowing light. "Hi, Lori," she purred.

"What is going on here?" Lori repeated because she had no idea what to say. Leni wasn't stupid, she was the oldest and default in charge when Lori wasn't around. "I-I-Is this...what the hell?"

Leni stiffened her back, and her very bare (and very erect) nipples grazed the aquamarina fabric of her dress. "We're just playing truth or dare," she said innocently.

"This isn't truth or dare!" Lori screamed and waved her arms. Luan and Lynn pressed close to Lincoln on either side as if for protection from her wrath. The former was nude but for knee high socks, and when she moved, white globs of Lincoln dribbled deliciously from her vagina and plopped to the floor. Her lips were raw, swollen, and pink from being pounded, and Lori's core pinched sharply.

"Sure it is," Luna said with a smirk. She lifted her hand to the side of her face, perhaps to shield herself from Lori's eyes, and made a show of scratching her scalp. "Lot of crazy dares." She laughed.

Lynn and Luan both nodded. "Things got a little crazy," Leni acknowledged dismissively, "but, like, all in good fun."

"HE WAS FUCKING LUNA!" Lori shrieked and threw her arm out to indicate Lincoln. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WRONG THAT IS?"

Leni smirked. "Do you have any idea how wet the front of your shorts are?"

Luan pressed her hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle, and Lynn snorted deeply. Lori's heart sank and she glanced down at her crotch: A big dark patch spread across the material, and some of her fluid coursed down the inside of her thigh. She looked up, stricken, and Leni grinned devilishly. She walked slowly over on her knees, and Lori's heartbeat sped up, knocking against her breast so hard she imagined it was visible, like in one of those old cartoons. Leni scraped her teeth across her lower lip and slunk closer, a big, sleek, female panther on the prowl. Lori's muscles tensed and her brain commanded her body to recoil, but she was paralyzed and could only watch Leni come closer, closer, closer still, until the younger girl knelt before her, face upturned, eyes simmering with wicked delight. Lori's throat went dry and she tried to swallow, but couldn't. She was helpless...and she _liked_ it.

Leni chewed her lip seductively and lifted up; when her hands touched either one of Lori's calves, she jumped with a tiny _eep_ of surprise. Leni's smile took on a dangerous, shark-like quality, and she clamped down on her lower lip, her hands lightly tracing Lori's legs, the silky kiss of her fingertips on Lori's fevered skin sending shivers down her spine. "Either you peed yourself," Leni said huskily, then reached around Lori's hips and squeezed her butt in both hands, "or it turned you on too." She placed a deep kiss to Lori's center, her lips lingering over the wet fabric and her nose drawing in Lori's wild scent, and a gasp was shocked from Lori's throat. Leni giggled in the back of her throat and kneaded her butt like a playful kitten. She rolled her eyes up to Lori's and brushed her nose along the seam of Lori's shorts; electric jolts shot into Lori's center and her knees quivered.

"S-Stop," she blurted, even though she didn't want her to. She wanted her to go on, to get bolder, naughtier, deeper. Their eyes locked again, and from the fire in Leni's usually docile browns, Lori knew her sister saw her desire.

Lincoln, Lynn, Luan, and Luna knelt around them in a semi-circle, watching like spectators at a sporting event. Their faces were red, their breathing ragged; Lynn's hand squirmed in her lap and Luan licked her chops like a hungry dog. Lori glanced nervously at them, then back to Leni when she felt the tickle of her fingertips skimming the exposed band of flesh between her waistband and the hem of her shirt. "Don't worry about them," Leni said and started to unbutton Lori's shorts, "focus on _me."_

The button came out of the slot, and Leni pulled the zipper down. "L-Leni," Lori started, "k-knock it off." Her body blazed with passion, and lust filled her head like dense, choking smoke. Her middle clutched in sweet anticipation and her heart slammed a staggering rhythm against her ribcage. This was wrong on so many levels, but she made no move to stop Leni from sliding the short down her thighs with agonizing deliberation, the fabric teasing her skin and the air cool against the sodden crotch of her panties. Leni's breathing became heavier as Lori's musky heat broke over her face; the smell of the older girl's excitement flowed into her and muddled her brain. She slipped her hands under Lori's panties, gripped the warm fullness of her butt cheeks, and kissed the top of her pubic mound, her sizzling lips tasting salty skin and damp cotton.

A shiver ran through Lori's body and she was keenly aware of the desire leaking from her eager passage. She fought to catch her runaway breath and locked her gaze with Leni's. Through the rapidly deepening fog of arousal, she saw her cute and ditzy little sister, always in need of love and guidance, saw a bond stronger than steel, one not meant to be tainted by carnal delight.

Leni hooked her fingers into Lori's panties and dragged them down; the fabric bunched and cool air stroked Lori's sex. She was bared now to her little sister's leering eyes and all thoughts and inhibitions fled away from her. Leni graze her hand down Lori's stomach, the gentle touch of her ghosting palm making Lori sudder. Sensations Lori never knew existed burst through her as Leni's fingers dipped down and threaded through her blonde pubic hair; she splayed her hands on either side of Leni's head and held tight to keep from falling. Leni smirked wickedly at the crimson creeping across Lori's face and kissed her tangle of her pubic hair; it tickled her nose and lips, the smell driving her wild.

"Do you wanna play truth or dare?" Leni asked.

Swallowing, Lori bobbed her head up and down.

"Good," Leni said, "I dare you to let me eat your pussy."

Before Lori could assent, Leni brought her face to Lori's core and flicked her clit with the tip of her tongue. Every atom in Lori's body crackled and her spine tingled so hard she cringed. A breathless moan escaped her trembling lips, and her hips rocked forward on their own accord. Leni drew back a little, giggled with girlish merriment, then did it again, slower this time, curling her tongue against the bud of Lori's arousal and exploring it with expert precision like a wayfarer who'd been there before. She grabbed Lori's butt cheeks, dug her nails in for purchase, and pulled her close like a possessive animal, drank freekly from the cup of Lori's sexuality. Lori threw her head back and gave herself over to feeling, her throat working, her chest heaving, her eyelids fluttering. Leni licked, lapped, and suckled, pulling Lori's clit into her mouth and making her cry out. She ran her hands through Leni's hair and mindlessly grinded her face.

"Oh, God," she panted. Her toes gripped the carpet and each rough squeeze of Leni's hands sent ripples of pleasure into her middle. Leni flattened her tongue and licked from Lori's opening to her clit, her taste coating the inside of her mouth and making her drunk. Lori was shaking and bucking, her sharp exhalations urging Leni to go faster. Leni swirled her tongue around Lori's clit, their combined fluids swishing in her mouth, and the juncture of her thighs cried out for stimulation.

Cupping Lori's hips, she pulled downwards, and Lori sank obeinely to her knees. At the same height now, they faced each other, their faces blushing and their eyes murky with ardor. Leni grinned at the blissful expression upon her sister's features; taking Lori's face in her hands, she kissed her deeply, her tongue charting every crease and crevice of Lori's mouth. Too shocked and high on sensory overload to kiss back, Lori simply let it happen, unaware that she was holding Leni's hips or that Leni's arms were around her neck in an X. Leni's warm softness pressed against her, their breasts rubbing through layers of clothes.

Leni broke the kiss and stared at Lori with love drunk eyes. She ran her hands along Lori's cheeks, then, like a lioness pouncing its prey, she fisted Lori's shirt and shoved her back. Lori's heart leapt into her throat and she fell. Leni swung one leg over her and shifted onto her lap; her wet heat scorched Lori's tender flesh. She leaned over, pinned Lori's wrists to the floor, and hovered her face inches above Lori's. She trailed kisses up Lori's jaw, slow and gentle at first, then quicker and more urgently as raw need surged through her. She rocked her hips, and hers and Lori's middles rubbed slickly together, wet silk on damp satin. Lori moaned and spread her legs wider; she scratched and clawed at Leni's back as she went faster, their quivering sexes moving in unison. Lori's climax shot up from her depths and spread through her like a bomb blast; her body seized, her heart stopped, and with a high pitched scream, she threw her hips against Leni, whose long, smooth strokes slowed as she reached her own peak. Their fingers entwined and they squeezed, one orgasm passing between them like leaden quicksilver from one cup to another.

When it was over, Leni brushed her bangs out of her eyes and smirked down at Lori. "Pretty fun, huh?"

Lori fought to catch her breath; she was coming down from her europhic high but didn't want it to end. "Yeah," she said and laughed.

"Know what will be even more funner?" Leni asked, pupils dilating. She glanced at Lincoln. "Come fuck Lori."

Lynn and Luna lay side by side on the floor, facing each other and kissing, their hands between each other's legs. Luan lay on her stomach before Lincoln, her butt clenched and her head slowly moving up and down as she fillated him. She spit him out and looked up at him.

"Come on, Lincy," Leni urged. "One more."

Lincoln and Lori's eyes met, and as he crawled over, she saw the same fire in his eyes that she had seen in Leni's. Any timidiy or trepidation he may have felt earlier was gone, replaced by the self-assured confidence of a man who has pleased four women in a single evening. His cocky smile made Lori's heart flutter, and she opened her legs for him willingly and with love.

His tip prodded her opening and she jumped a little at the feeling. "Are you a virgin, Lori?" Leni asked. She knet behind Lincoln, her chin resting on his shoulder and her hands snaked around his hips, fingers lazily raking his bare chest.

Lori flushed with embarrassment. "No," she said, but she wished she was, wished she could give the gift of her first time to her little brother.

"Then you can be rough," Leni said and nibbled Lincoln's ear, "she's already broken in."

Planting his hands on the floor, Lincoln glided his hips forward, and his burning iron sank slowly into her, the pleasant sting of penetration making her breath catch. He was almost as big as Bobby, so thick that he strained against her walls and filled her to the point of splitting. His head kissed her cervix, then he drew back, crowned tip raking her like a bed of embers.

Suddenly, he slammed forward, and skull cracking pleasure filled Lori's head. Her back arched and she let out a gasping moan. She stared up into his brown eyes and a smile crept across her lips. She picked on him and called him mean names from time to time, but she loved and cared about him deeply. She did not show it often, but all at once, she decided to show him now.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled to one side. Now he lay on the floor and she on top, her knees flush with his hips. She pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it aside, her perky breasts unsheathing, pink nipples rock hard with arousal. She laid her hands on his chest and settled onto his dick, letting it push past her lips and slide along her passage. She bowed her head, smiled, and rocked back and forth. "How's that, little bro?" she asked.

"G-Good," he said.

She leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth. His hand went to the side of her face and his fingers thrust into her hair. She kissed him full on the lips, then deeper, their tongues whirling around one around. Lori looked down into his eyes and stroked his cheek. How had she never noticed him before? How handsome and amazing he was?

Lincoln was, she realized, one of those things in life that she took for granted. "I love you, Lincoln," she said. "I might not always show it, but I do." Pressing down on his shoulders, she lifted until he was almost out, then jerked down. They both sighed. "You're a great b-brother," she said and went faster, their flesh slapping. "A-And you mean the world to me."

"I love you too," he said and gripped her hips.

Next to them, Leni laid Luan on the floor and pressed her lips to her oozing slit. Luan ran her fingers through Leni's hair and, biting her lower lip. humped her face. Lynn was on top of Luna, both girls moaning in the throes of their lovemaking.

Lincoln face contorted and his eyes narrowed. Lori had seen that look enough times on Bobby's face to know he was going to cum. With Bobby, she would have jumped off and let his seed fall onto the bed, but not with Lincoln. Lincoln, as perfect as he was, deserved a token of her love and trust. Instead of getting off, she slammed down one final time and let his molten finish spurt deep into her womb. She trembled, threw her head back, and shook as its warmth spread out from her center, bringing her once again to her own ending.

She fell limp against Lincoln's chest, and wrapped her arms lovingly around him. Leni was on top of Luan now, and Lynn rode Luna's face. "This is a fun game," Lori said, "we should play it again."

And sequestered in the warm, loving bosom of each other, the Loud siblings played truth or dare many times that night. And the night after that. And the night after that. And the night after that...


End file.
